Destinée à t'aimer
by Synver
Summary: - Ecoute moi bien Malefoy je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi. Et encore moins de t'embrasser. - Alors prouve-le ! , dit-il avec un air de défi.
1. Prologue

Le survivant, Harry Potter est destiné à combattre Lord Voldmort... Mais une partie de la prophétie a été effacée... Lena , dernière descendante de la légendaire famille de sang-pur les Seltari , en est la clé. Que se passera-t-il quand elle et Drago Malfoy se rencontreront? Quel tournant prendra la guerre qui fait ravage dans les deux mondes?

http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch? v=fLazdZkFpVc

PS: Ma fiction est aussi publiée sur un autre site dédié aux fictions sur Harry Potter


	2. Chapter 1 : Cela ne fait que commencer

_Dans le bureau de Dumbledore , une semaine avant la rentrée._

Le directeur de la célèbre école des sorciers, Poudlard, était en pleine conversation avec le professeur de potions, Severus Rogue.

**- L'avez vous retrouvée Severus ? **Demanda Albus  
**- Oui professeur, devons-nous la ramener à Poudlard ?****  
****- J'en ai bien peur, elle n'est plus en sécurité là-bas. Nous la cacherons parmi les élèves.****  
****- Quand allez-vous en informer Potter ?****  
****- Pas dans l'immédiat.****  
****- Très bien. **

Le professeur Rogue, dans un détournement de talons digne de lui, sortit du bureau.

_Manoir Seltari , en Espagne_

Je contemplai la mer depuis le balcon de ma chambre. Calme, paisible... L'Espagne, mon pays natal... Et dire que je devais partir... On toqua à ma porte.

**- Entrez !**

C'était Elky, mon elfe de maison

**- Señorita, le professeur Rogue est arrivé.****  
****- D'accord, tu veux bien faire descendre mes valises s'il te plaît ?****  
****- Avec plaisir Señorita.**

Je fermai les baies vitrées du balcon et je regardai une dernière fois ma chambre. J'enfilai ma cape blanche et descendis dans le hall. Je passai devant les portraits de ma famille. La tristesse que j'avais réussi à refouler me gagna. Je m'arrêtai un instant et soufflai pour me calmer. Je repris ma route.

** - Bonjour Severus !** M'exclamai-je  
Je le serrai dans mes bras. Il était toujours réticent pour les embrassades ce qui m'amusait particulièrement.  
**- Bonjour Lena. **

Je le relâchai et reculai.

**- Es-tu prête ?****  
****- Oui. **

Je rabattis ma capuche sur ma tête. Nous sortîmes et je regardai le ciel.

** - Selta !** Criai-je

Je tendis le bras et un aigle royal se posa sur mon bras.

**-Watisha !** criai-je encore

Une tigresse blanche sortit des buissons.

- **Vaya a Poudlard **(_Allez à Poudlard_ ) .

Ils repartirent tous les deux.

**- Tu es sûre de vouloir les amener ? Demanda Severus****  
****- Selta et Watisha sont les gardiens de la famille Seltari depuis des générations, ils viennent.****  
****- D'accord. Bon, allons-y. **

Il me tendit son bras, que je pris. Il transplana en face de la gare, côté sorcier.

** - Je dois te laisser ici...ça ira ?****  
****- Bien sûr, on se voit à Poudlard. **

Il acquiesça et retransplana. Je soufflai un coup et traversai la foule. Tout à coup, je me heurtai de plein fouet contre quelqu'un ; Je tombai sur les fesses et ma capuche tomba...


	3. Chapter 2 : Rencontre

Je tombai sur les fesses et ma capuche tomba… Je levai les yeux sur une fille avec une masse de cheveux assez importante.

**- Oh excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vue !** S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle m'aida à me relever.

**- Ce n'est pas grave, j'étais dans la lune.****  
****- Je suis Hermione Granger, enchantée ! Tu es nouvelle ?****  
****- Euh oui...Je viens d'Espagne. Lena ... Tevez.****  
****- Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux, enfin comme tu es nouvelle…****  
****- Avec plaisir. ****  
****- On va d'abord chercher mes amis. **

Elle se dirigea vers trois personnes.

**- Harry ! Ron ! Ginny !****  
****- Hermione ! ** Répondirent-ils.

Elle les serra tous dans ses bras.

** - Vous m'avez manqué.****  
****- Toi aussi Mione**, dit le rouquin.  
**- J'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un**, continua Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

**- Voici Lena Tevez, elle vient d'Espagne.****  
****- Salut !****  
****- Je suis Ginny Weasley et voici mon frère Ronald, alias Ron, et Harry Potter. **

Je leur serrai la main. Quand je serrai celle de Harry, un flash blanc passa devant mes yeux et j'entendis une voix souffler à mon oreille " Le destin est en place." Je fis comme si de rien était. Ginny me fixait.

**-Tu as les yeux violets ! Ils sont magnifiques !****  
****- Merci.****  
****- On y va ? ** Demanda Ron.

On monta dans le train. Par chance on trouva un compartiment vide, et je m'assis à côté d' Hermione.

** - Alors comme ça tu viens d'Espagne ?** Dit Ron.  
**- Oui****  
****- Pourquoi es-tu venue à Poudlard ?** Demanda Harry.  
**- C'est compliqué... Pour faire court, j'ai des problèmes en Espagne et mon tuteur a préféré me mettre à Poudlard.****  
****- Et tes parents ?** Questionna Ron.  
**- Ils sont morts… **  
C'était encore dur pour moi d'en parler  
**- Oh pardon...**Dit-il confus.  
**- Tu ne le savais pas ça ne fait rien.****  
****- Qui est ton tuteur ?** Demanda Harry.  
**- En quelque sorte Dumbledore. **

Heureusement, la conversation fut coupée par le professeur McGonagall.

** - Bonjour jeunes gens.****  
****- Professeur.****  
****- Miss Tevez, vous passerez le Test du Choixpeau lors du repas de ce soir, après les premières années.****  
****- Bien professeur.****  
****- A ce soir. **

Elle sortit

** - Vous êtes dans quelle maison ?****  
****- Gryffondor !** Dirent-ils à l'unisson.  
**- Il faut que tu sois avec nous !** S'exclama Ginny.  
**- Parle nous de tes goûts**, dit Hermione.  
**- Eh bien je fais de l'équitation, de l'escrime, du chant et de la danse, et j'adore les romans.****  
****- Wahou tu fais beaucoup de choses !**  
**- C'est quoi l'escrime ?** Demanda Ron.  
**- C'est le maniement et le combat à l'épée.****  
****- Tu nous montreras ?****  
****- Bien sûr ! **

Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis Selta voler au dessus du train.

**- Bon, je vais me changer,** dit Hermione, **vous venez les filles ? **

Je me levai et la suivis. On sortit du compartiment.

**- Mais, n'est-ce pas la sang de bourbe et la traître à son sang !****  
****- Casse-toi Zabini !** Cracha Hermione.  
**- Espèce de ... **  
Je sortis rapidement ma baguette.  
**- Bloclang !**

Je me plaçai devant lui.

** - Eh bien ! Eh bien ! On ne t'a pas appris la politesse dis-moi**, me moquai-je.  
Je me retournai vers les filles.  
**- On y va, parce que parler avec les imbéciles, très peu pour moi. **

On partit au toilettes.

_Point de vue Drago Malefoy_

**- DRAGO !** Cria la sangsue.

« _Pitié, je veux mourir _» pensais-je.

** - Pansy tu me saoules ! Alors maintenant tu fermes ta grande gueule ! **

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et m'agrippa le bras.

** - Mais tu m'as manqué mon chéri ! **  
Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**- Hey Dray ! **

Blaise et Théodore entrèrent dans le compartiment.

** - Quoi ?****  
****- Il y a une magnifique fille qui a rembarré Blaise !** se marra Théo.  
**- Fais gaffe toi ! En tout cas elle est nouvelle.****  
****- On se dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser.****  
****- Hum...effectivement.****  
****- Drago est à moi !** S'exclama Pansy. »

« _Putain mais c'est pas vrai !_ »

**- Hey Pansy ton maquillage a coulé ! **

Elle hurla et se précipita aux toilettes.

** - Merci mec j'en peux plus de celle la.****  
****- De rien. **

Je fermai les yeux et dormis un peu.


	4. Chapter 4 : Faire connaissance

_Point de vue Lena_

On était arrivés à Poudlard. Lorsque nous atteignîmes l'entrée du château, j'entendis un cri, puis un rugissement.

** - Watisha !**, criai-je.

Je courus en direction des cris, suivie des autres. Un groupe était devant Watisha, et une fille lui lançait des sorts. Je sortis ma baguette.

**- Expelliarmus ! **

La fille fût éjectée contre le mur. Le groupe tourna la tête vers nous.

**- Watisha calmate !** (_Calme-toi tout de suite !_)

Elle se coucha sur le ventre, les oreilles baissées.

** - C'est ton tigre ?** demanda Harry, choqué.  
** - Oui... **

Je m'agenouillai près d'elle. Elle était blessée à la patte droite et grogna quand je la lui pris pour la soigner.

** - ¡ Cállate !** (**Tais-toi !**)

Elle tourna la tête et bouda. Je la soignai et me relevai. La fille à qui j'avais lancé un sort s'approcha de moi, furieuse.

** - T'es qui toi ?****  
****- T'as vraiment cru que j'allais te répondre ?****  
****- Il est à toi cet animal ?****  
****- Oui.****  
****- Il faut le tuer ! Il m'a attaquée ! **  
Je soupirai.  
**- …Ecoute moi bien, le caniche croisé d'un bouledogue, essaye de la toucher et je te ferai ****regretter d'être venue au monde !****  
****- Comment oses-tu !****  
****- La ferme Pansy !**intervint une autre voix.

Je tournai la tête. Un jeune homme, très beau s'avança vers nous. Il était grand et avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux d'un bleu acier. Harry et Ron se mirent devant moi.

**- Va-t'en Malefoy !** , cracha Ron.  
** - Saint Potty et sa clique ! Quelle horreur de vous revoir !****  
****- Que se passe-t-il ici ? **

On tourna la tête. C'était le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall. Le blond me regarda attentivement, de haut en bas.

**- On se reverra très bientôt ma belle. **

Il partit, suivi de sa bande.

**- Mais pour qui il se prend !**, s'indigna Hermione.

Je me tournai vers mon tuteur.

**- Excusez-moi, Watisha a encore fait des bêtises.****  
****- Je vois. Bon, le repas a commencé rejoignez la Grande salle. **

J'allais les suivre mais Watisha tenait ma cape dans sa gueule et ne voulait pas me lâcher.

** - Hum professeur je crois que je ne peux aller nulle part sans eux... **  
Dumbledore sourit.  
-** On va faire une exception pour ce soir. Tu devrais appeler Selta.****  
****- Selta ? **demanda Ron.

Je sifflai et il se posa sur mon coude.  
**  
**** - Un aigle royal !** s'exclama Hermione  
**- Pourquoi tu... **, commença Harry  
** - Tout ceci vous sera expliqué en temps et en heure monsieur Potter. **le coupa McGonagall.

On entra dans le château.

** - Ils sont apprivoisés, hein ?** , demanda Ron inquiet  
**- Selta et Watisha sont avec moi depuis ma naissance, ils sont mes gardiens. **

On arriva devant la porte.

** - Miss Tevez attendez ici je vais annoncer la présence de vos gardiens. **

Ils entrèrent. Harry posa sa main sur mon épaule.

**- T'inquiète pas, ça se passera bien tu verras. **

Les portes se refermèrent. Watisha poussa ma main de son museau. Je soufflai alors que les portes s'ouvraient de nouveau. Je m'avançai avec Watisha la tête haute. Il y eut quelques cris et des mouvements de recul. Selta se posa sur le dos de Watisha. Je m'assis sur le tabouret et McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur ma tête.

« _** Eh bien, la dernière des Seltari je suis honoré ! Elle devra accomplir son destin en aidant l'Elu. Tu as vécu des choses horribles, la solitude, la perte d'êtres chers… mais tu les as surmontées, tu seras donc à GRYFFONDOR ! »**_

La table des lions applaudit. Je me levai et m'assis entre Hermione et Harry.

** - Bienvenue à Gryffondor, je suis Neville Londubat !****  
****- Lena Tevez, ravie de faire ta connaissance.****  
****- Bon, on mange j'ai faim moi !** dit Ron.  
**- Tu as toujours faim ** , répliqua Hermione  
** - Oh, ça va Miss-je-sais-tout !****  
****- Ronald Weasley !**  
**- Ils sont toujours comme ça **, me dit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Je me tournai. Watsiha restais à côté de moi, surveillant la salle.

**- Elle t'obéit vraiment !** dit Ginny  
**- Pas vraiment, c'est Selta qui est le plus obéissant. **

Celui-ci atterrit sur la table et chipa de la nourriture dans l'assiette de Ron.

** - Hey c'est à moi ! **

Il prit sa nourriture et la protégea du rapace.

** - Désolé Ron, ils n'ont pas encore chassé. **

Je fis un signe de tête et ils partirent tous les deux à la chasse. Je les regardai.  
Quand je levai les yeux, je tombai sur un regard bleu acier. C'était le garçon de tout à l'heure. Je me retournai, mais je sentis son regard sur moi. Harry avait suivi toute la scène.

** - Ne t'approches pas trop de lui...****  
****- Pourquoi ?****  
****- C'est un Mangemort...****  
****- Tu en es sûr ?****  
****- Absolument.****  
****- Hum... **

On finit de manger et on rejoignit les dortoirs. Le professeur McGonagall attendait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

**- Miss Tevez vous avez vos propres appartements**, dit-elle.  
**- D'accord.****  
****- Et vos gardiens ne doivent pas venir en cours. Bonne nuit jeunes gens ! **

Elle tourna les talons et partit. Nous entrâmes. Je fis la bise aux garçons et montai aux chambres des filles, suivie de Ginny et d'Hermione.

**- On peut venir avec toi ? **, demanda Ginny, **j'ai pas vraiment envie d'assister aux retrouvailles de Lavande et compagnie**

Le portrait de ma chambre était la déesse Artemis. Je prononçai le mot de passe et il s'ouvrit. La chambre était magnifique. Aux couleurs de ma maison, elle dégageait une ambiance très chaleureuse.

**- Wahou ! **

Je me dirigeai vers ma valise. Je l'ouvris et pris la photo de Célène et Alexandre, mes parents, et Miguel mon frère. Je la posai sur la table de nuit. Je lançai un sort et mes affaires se rangèrent.

** - Je reviens je vais me changer**, dis-je.

Je pris une nuisette et partit à la salle de bain qui était tout aussi magnifique que la chambre. Je me brossai les dents et attachai mes cheveux en nattes. Je retournai dans la chambre et je m'assis sur mon lit.

** - Alors tes impressions ? **, demanda Hermione.  
** - Et bien à part l'expérience avec le croisement canin, tout va bien.****  
****- Hum et les garçons ? **, demanda Ginny.  
**- Secret secret !** , chantonnai-je.  
**- Moi je dis que tu vas tombée sous le charme de Malefoy !****  
****- La fouine !** , s'étrangla Hermione.  
**- Oh arrête Mione, avoue qu'il est canon !**

Elle fit semblant de vomir. Ginny reporta son attention sur moi.

**- Alors ?****  
****- J'avoue qu'il m'intrigue...****  
****- Et ?****  
****- Et qu'il est très beau voilà je l'ai dit, t'es contente ? **

Elle fit un grand sourire et je lui lançai mon oreiller dans la figure. Après une bataille, elles allèrent dormir. Je les accompagnai. Quand je revins, je trouvai un objet enveloppé dans un châle blanc. C'était la boîte à musique de ma mère, je croyais qu'elle était perdue.  
Il y avait un mot de Severus. Il l'avait retrouvée. Je pris la clé et la tournai. Les ailes frémirent et la °mélodie qui avait bercé mon enfance commença. Je fermai les yeux et pleurai en silence. La mélodie prit fin. J'essuyai mes larmes et la rangeai soigneusement dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit avec le châle de ma mère. Je me couchai et éteignit la lumière. Mes yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la pénombre. Je regardai la lune à travers la fenêtre. Watisha grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea contre moi. Je lui grattai la tête et m'endormis.

°http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=kVdeJPZ5tD0&feature=channel&list=UL


	5. Chapter 5 : Premiers cours

Je sentis que l'on me poussait. J'ouvris les yeux.

**- C'est bon je me lève Watisha. **

Je me frottai les yeux, pris mon uniforme, me lavai et me brossai les dents. Je me coiffai ensuite et me maquillai légèrement. Enfin, je pris mon sac.

**- Soyez sages ! **

Je descendis dans la salle commune, où je trouvais Hermione et Ron, qui étaient déjà en bas.

** - Salut !****  
****- Salut ton tigre n'est pas là ? **, demanda-t-il.  
Il regarda dans la salle.  
**- Si derrière toi Ron !** dis-je.

Il sursauta et se retourna. J'éclatai de rire suivie de Mione. Harry et Ginny arrivèrent, et cette dernière regarda son frère bouder.

** - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? **

Mione lui expliqua pendant que j'essayais de calmer mon fou rire. On descendit prendre notre petit déjeuner. Je mangeai des tartines à la confiture de fraise, ce que je préfère. Les préfets nous distribuèrent nos emplois du temps.

** - C'est pas possible ils veulent nous tuer !**, s'exclama Harry, **tous nos cours sont avec les Serpentard ! **

Ginny lui frotta le dos, est-ce qu'elle... ?

**Eh Mione, on commence par quoi ? **demandai-je.  
**- Potions avec Rogue. **

Je ne dis rien mais intérieurement j'étais contente. On partit aux cachots. J'attrapai Ginny par le bras et la fit reculer.

**- Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Harry ?****  
****- Non...Non ! Mais ...****  
****- Ben quoi ? **

Elle baissa la tête

**- Il dit qu'il ne veut pas me mettre en danger donc il ne veut pas sortir avec moi...****  
****- Non mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être idiot des fois celui là ! T'inquiètes, je vais trouver un plan pour t'aider !****  
****- Hein ? **

Je posai mon doigt sur ma bouche et lui fit un clin d'œil puis je partis vers Mione.

**- De quoi vous parliez ? **

Je regardai Harry, puis elle.

**- Oh je vois.**  
**- Alors Sang-de-bourbe, toujours dans tes bouquins ! **, dit une voix désagréable.

On se retrouva face à Parkinson et deux gorilles.

**- Va te faire foutre Parkinson !**, répondit Hermione.  
**- C'est la Reine des vierges qui dit ça ! **

Je m'interposai entre les deux filles.

**- En plus d'être dénuée d'intelligence tu es une garce !** crachai-je.  
**- Pour qui tu te prends, espèce de moins-que-rien !****  
****- C'est censé me faire quelque chose ! Mais dis-moi caniche, où est ton maître ?****  
****- Derrière toi Tevez ! »**

Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec Malefoy. Il avait un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

** - Tu sais qu'il faut mettre un muselière à ce type de chien ?****  
****- Manque de chance, j'ai pas envie d'user mon argent pour ça.****  
****- Les chenils ça existe.****  
****- J'ai d'autres priorités pour le moment.****  
****- Ah ouais, comme quoi ?****  
****- Comme toi ma belle. **

Du coin de l'œil je vis Parkinson sortir sa baguette.

**- Miss Parkinson je vous conseille fortement de ranger votre baguette**. dit Severus.

Je me rangeai à côté d'Hermione.

**- Bien joué,** me chuchota Ron.  
**- Weasley fermez donc votre clapet et entrez. **

En passant devant Severus je lui lançai un regard amusé. On se plaça tous au fond de la salle.

** - Bien je vais vous placer, un Serpentard et un Gryffondor par table. **

Les élèves soupirèrent.

**- Au fond Tevez/Malefoy, Potter/Zabini, Weasley/Parkinson , Granger/Nott ... **

Je m'assis à ma table et le cours commença.

**- Tu as un tempérament de feu, j'aime**, dit doucement Malefoy.  
**- J'aimerais bien parler avec toi mais... en fait non. **

Je me concentrai autant que possible sur le cours. Ou du moins je n'écoutais pas vraiment mais je réfléchissais. Le temps fila à grande vitesse. Je restai assise jusqu'à que tous les élèves sortent.

** - Lena ?** demanda Severus.  
**- Merci de l'avoir retrouvée.**  
**- De rien maintenant va à ton prochain cours. **

Je souris et sortis. Je regardai mon emploi du temps, j'avais cours avec Hagrid. Je courus pour sortir du château. En descendant les escaliers de dehors je dérapais et basculais en arrière. Avant que je ne touche le sol deux bras musclés me rattrapèrent.

**- Tu es pressée ?** , me demanda une voix suave à mon oreille.

Je frissonnai.

**- Malefoy on est en retard.****  
****- Tu veux vraiment aller à ce cours ennuyant à mourir ?****  
****- Ennuyant pour toi ! Lâche-moi ! **

Il embrassa ma nuque et me lâcha. Je le regardai, surprise. Il me fit un sourire narquois et descendit. Je repris mes esprits et le suivis.

**- Ah ! Voilà mes deux retardataires !**, s'exclama Hagrid,** on peut y aller.**  
**- Tu étais où ?** me demanda Harry.  
**- Me suis perdue**. marmonnai-je.

On suivit Hagrid à la lisière de la forêt.

** - Je vais demander à tous les garçons de reculer !**

Ils reculèrent.

**- Bien ! Laquelle de vous vient avec moi ? **

Je regardai autour de moi et vis que toutes les filles avaient fait un pas en arrière.

« _**Sympa. **_», pensai-je.

**- Les autres, restez bien en arrière. **

Il me fit me placer devant les arbres, puis il recula.

**- Parfait, maintenant, tends la main devant toi. **

Je regardai les arbres devant moi tandis que Hagrid sifflait. J'entendis des bruits de sabots se rapprochant, puis un hennissement. Une licorne noire sortit des buissons. Elle était magnifique. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi.

**- Mais Hagrid les licornes noires ne sont-elles pas maléfiques ? **, demanda Hermione  
**- En principe si mais Aria n'est pas comme les autres, je l'ai trouvée blessée et je l'ai soignée.****  
****- Et en quoi n'est-elle pas comme les autres ?****  
****- Vous allez voir. **

Elle se cabra et je tressaillis. Elle s'avança vers moi. J'approchai lentement ma paume et la caressai. Elle ferma les yeux. Une lueur noire entoura ma main et je sentis une chaleur remonter le long de mon bras. Je clignai des yeux et basculai une fois de plus en arrière.


	6. Chapter 6 : Secret dévoilé

Je me réveillai dans une chambre verte et argent. Je regardai autour de moi.

« _**Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans une chambre de Serpentard ? **_»

** - Bien dormi ? **

Je tournai la tête et tombai sur Malefoy.

** - Pourquoi je suis là ?****  
****- Tu as touché la licorne et tu t'es évanouie, alors je t'ai emmenée ici. **

Je le fixai.

**- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? **

Il regarda dans le vague.

**- Malefoy eh oh ! **

Une expression de tristesse passa très vite sur son visage.

** - Drago ? **

Il releva la tête et son masque arrogant revint sur son visage. Il esquissa un sourire narquois, se releva et me plaqua sur le lit.

**- Alors comme ça tu m'appelles Drago ? **

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. Je tournai la tête sur le côté et il posa sa joue contre mon cou. Je tremblai en sentant son souffle. Soudain, on entendit des cris.

** - On dirait que tes petits Gryffons sont là.** soupira-t-il.

En y pensant, je regrettais moi aussi de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Il se leva et me releva. J'allais sortir mais il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je le regardai, interdite. Je descendis dans la salle commune. Harry, Ron, Mione et Ginny étaient là. Des Serpentards les entouraient. Je les rejoignis en poussant des élèves.

**- On part** dit Harry d'un ton froid.

J'aperçus Drago dans les escaliers et le tableau se referma.  
Soudain, mon cœur se serra.

« _**Oh non pas ça !**_ »  
Harry me prit par le bras et me fit avancer.

**- Dis-nous la vérité !****  
****- Quoi ? ** soufflai-je.  
** - Tu ne t'appelles pas Tevez mais Seltari, tu n'es pas celle que tu dis être, alors qui es-tu ? **

La colère monta en moi. Je reculai, les mains sur le cœur. Severus arriva en courant.

**- Ecartez vous Potter !****  
****- Non ! Tant qu'elle ne dira pas la vérité je ne bougerai pas ! **

Je tombai à genoux en criant de douleur. Des ondes de chocs se libérèrent de mon corps.  
Elles étaient de plus en plus douloureuses. Les murs et le sol se fissuraient. Je tombai sur le ventre, haletante. Ce qui me sembla une éternité plus tard , la crise de puissance était passée. J'étais en sueur. Severus et les autres étaient à terre. Ils se relevèrent avec difficulté, et Severus se plaça à côté de moi.

**- Voulais... pas... vous... faire... de... mal...****  
****- Tu n'as pas pris ta potion ? Non, ne parle pas garde tes forces. **

Il me porta. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur sa respiration. Quand j'ouvris les yeux on était dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

**- Comment te sens tu ? **demanda mon tuteur.  
**- Mal...tête.. **

Il me tendit ma potion et la douleur partit petit à petit. Je me redressai et posai ma tête contre l'épaule de Severus.

** - Professeur, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? ** demanda calmement Hermione.  
**- Je suis Lena, dernière descendante de la famille de Sangs-pur les Seltari.**  
**- Mais cette famille est une légende ! ** cria presque Mione.  
**- Apparemment non**, dit Ron.  
**- Harry, la prophétie te concernant n'est pas complète, une partie a été anéantie par Tu-sais-Qui** , dit ensuite Dumbledore.  
Il me jeta un regard.  
** - Il a assassiné tous les membres de la famille Seltari, seule Lena a survécu. **

Je me mordis la lèvre.

** - Je peux utiliser votre Pensine ?****  
****- Je t'en prie. **

Je me levai et pris ma baguette. Je la posais contre ma tempe et en tirais un filament blanc. Je le plongeai dans la pensine. Fatiguée je me retournai vers les autres.

**- Allez-y. **

Les quatres lions plongèrent leur visage dans la Pensine.

_FLASH BACK___

_** - Miguel ! Miguel ! **___

_Une petite fille de 9 ans courut dans les bras de son frère de 14 ans.___

_** - Bonjour Lena. **___

_Elle lui embrassa la joue. Ils rejoignirent leurs parents près de la rivière. Lena s'assit près de leur mère, Céleste Seltari.___

_**- Mamá, tu as ta boîte à musique ?**__**  
**__**- Sí Querida ? **__  
__  
__La petite fille se leva et dansa au rythme de la mélodie. Soudain un éclair vert frappa son frère. Sa mère hurla tandis que des ombres noires surgissaient de l'ombre. Lena secoua son frère.___

_**- Miguel réveille toi ! **__ cria-t-elle en pleurant.___

_Un mangemort s'approcha d'elle et pointa sa baguette sur son visage en larmes. Avant qu'il ne puisse lancer un sort, un tigre blanc lui sauta dessus. Les mangemorts devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. Son père, Alexandre Seltari tomba à genoux. Il cria son amour pour les deux femmes de sa vie et mourut en recevant l'Avada Kedavra comme son fils. Céleste prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains.___

_**- Quoi qu'il arrive, choisis ta propre route, fais tes propres choix et ne cherche pas à te venger ! Le moment viendra beaucoup plus tard. N'oublie pas que nous t'aimons Querida !**___

_Elle fit transplaner sa fille et ses gardiens de force dans un lieu sûr. Elle regarda l'endroit où se tenait sa fille il y quelques secondes, puis se retourna et fit face à sa mort avec grand courage…___

_Le décor changea. Les quatre adolescents virent la rencontre entre la petite fille, Dumbledore et Severus. _

Le souvenir prit fin. Gin' se tourna vers moi.

**Je suis désolée Lena. **

Je fis un faible sourire. Severus hésita, puis m'embrassa sur le front et sortit plus vite que l'éclair.

** - Wahou je suis choqué ! ** dit Ron qui reçut un claque sur la tête.

Je me levai. Harry regardait le sol, honteux.  
**- Je ne t'en veux pas.**

Je le serrai brièvement dans mes bras et sortit du bureau.


	7. Chapter 7 : Se changer les idées

Je rejoignis Severus dans la cour. Il s'était changé et portait un masque pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Il tenait une épée dans chaque main. Je souris, sortis ma baguette, la pointai sur moi et me changeai.

** - Accio épées. **

Je les attrapai, tandis que des élèves s'attroupaient autour de nous. Je fis tourner mes épées dans mes mains. Severus fit un signe de tête et se mit en garde. Il lança la première attaque, nos lames s'entrechoquèrent. Je le forçai à reculer, mais il feinta et me déséquilibra. Je fis le grand écart pour éviter sa lame, et des exclamations retentirent autour de nous. Je lui balayai les jambes et me relevai. Je pointai mes épées sur son cou. Je donnai un coup de pied dans ses épées pour ne pas qu'il les attrape. Je reculai et saluai. Je lançai mes épées en l'air. Elles disparurent.

Je poussai les élèves et retournai dans ma chambre. La nuit tombait sur Poudlard, Watisha et Selta étaient partis chasser. J'allai prendre une douche. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles. Je m'essuyai et enfilai mon pyjama. Quand je retournai dans ma chambre, la lumière était éteinte. Un bras entoura ma taille. Avant que je ne puisse crier une main se posa sur ma bouche.

** - Du calme ce n'est que moi**, dit la voix de Malefoy.  
Je hochai la tête et il me relâcha.  
**- Mais t'es cinglé ! Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? **

Il avança et me força à reculer contre le mur.

** - Une soudaine envie de te voir après ta magnifique démonstration du combat à l'épée. **

Je détournai la tête, n'étant pas d'humeur à lui répondre. Je le poussai et allait devant la fenêtre et touchai mon collier avec les armoiries de ma famille que je cachai précieusement. Sans que je m'en rende compte des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur mes joues.

**- Hey qu'est ce que tu as ?****  
****- Rien...**, dis-je en les essuyant.  
**- Mais bien sûr, je vais te croire. **  
Je fis volte-face.

**Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire !****  
****- Je te l'ai dit tu m'intéresses beaucoup Lena.****  
****- Ne me prends pas pour une de tes groupies.****  
****- Ce n'est pas le cas. **

Je soupirai.

**- Je vais essayer de te remonter le moral. **

Il sauta par la fenêtre. Je criai son nom et me penchai. Il était assis sur son balai, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

** - Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Allez viens. **

Sur le coup, j'hésitai. Puis je montai sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il me tendit ses bras et me fit assoir devant lui. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. On survola le lac.

**- Alors ça va mieux ? **

Je hochai la tête et regardai les étoiles.

**- A quoi penses-tu ?****  
****- Aux raisons qui poussent Drago Malefoy, fils de Mangemort à faire ça... **

Il se raidit.

** - Désolée je ne voulais pas t'insulter.****  
****- Ne cherche pas à me comprendre... **

Il passa son bras autour de ma taille. Je posai ma main contre la sienne et finis par m'endormir contre lui.

Je me réveillai dans ma chambre. Quand je voulus me relever Drago m'en empêcha...  
« _**Attends une minute, Drago ?**_ »  
Il me serrait contre lui. Je le secouai très fort.

** - Réveille-toi ! **

Il ouvrit les yeux et me fit basculer sous lui. Il fit la moue.

** - Tu m'as réveillé, mais j'adore dormir, **dit-il, boudeur,** embrasse moi et peut-être que je te pardonnerai.****  
****- Mais ça va pas la tête ?****  
****- Juste un, à moins que ...****  
****- A moins que quoi?****  
****- Que tu aies peur.****  
****- Ecoute moi bien Malefoy je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi. Et encore moins de t'embrasser.****  
****- Alors prouve-le ! **, dit-il avec un air de défi.

Je l'embrassai. Il posa sa main sur ma nuque et me fit basculer sur lui. Il profita de ma surprise pour approfondir le baiser. J'essayai de le repousser mais il durcit sa prise sur ma nuque. Enfin, il me lâcha et me regarda.

**- Tu...tu as eu ce que tu voulais maintenant laisse moi me lever. **

Il me laissa et se rallongea sur le côté. J'attrapai mon uniforme et allai dans la salle de bain.  
Je touchai mes lèvres et secouai la tête. Je pris une douche rapide. Quand je retournai dans la chambre il n'était plus là. J'attrapai mon sac et partit vers la grande Salle. Je m'assis devant Harry. Il jeta la Gazette et serra les poings. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux titres des articles.

_"Attaque de Mangemorts à la banque Gringotts."__  
__"Les attaques sont de plus en plus nombreuses."__  
__"Plusieurs disparitions de sorciers nés-moldus ont été répertoriées. "_

Derrière nous j'entendis Parkinson glousser en lisant les nouvelles du jour.

**- Il faut faire quelque chose**, dit Harry.  
**- Je suis d'accord, mais il nous faut un plan.** dis-je.

Ron arriva derrière Harry.

** - Harry dépêches toi on a les sélections pour le Quidditch ! **  
Il se leva.  
**- Essaye de te changer un peu les idées. ** dis-je.

Ils partirent. Je finis de manger en compagnie de Neville, puis on partit en cours de Métamorphose. Le cours passa lentement. Ensuite, on alla au terrain voir les garçons et Ginny. On s'assit sur les gradins, et Hermione nous rejoignit.

** - Ça va ?** demanda-t-elle.  
**- Oui et toi ?** répondit Neville.  
**- Un peu fatiguée.**

Neville allait continuer, quand on entendit crier.

** - ALLEZ RON-RON !**

On se retourna vers une folle blonde.

**- Et ça recommence,** maugréa Mione.  
**- Qui est-ce ?****  
****- Lavande Brown, une fanatique de Ron. **

Elle continuait de crier, alors que Mione la regardait de travers. Je lui donnai un coup de coude. Elle me regarda, je murmurai un chut et posai mon doigt sur ma bouche. Puis, je pointai Lavande du doigt. Elle se retrouva sans voix, porta ses deux mains à sa gorge et courut vers... Parvati, semblait-il. On éclata de rire. Puis, Mione me regarda, choquée.

**- Tu fais de la magie sans baguette !**

Je la fis taire et regardai les élèves autour de nous. Elle hocha la tête et se concentra sur les garçons...


	8. Chapter 8 : Mangemorts

_Un peu plus tard après l'entraînement._

Les sélections se terminèrent à 16h, et nous descendîmes sur le terrain rejoindre les garçons. Harry et Ron s'étaient changés.

**- Alors ?** demanda Hermione.  
**- On saura les résultats demain**, dit Ron.  
**- Hey les bouffondors, dégagez, le terrain est à nous.**

Je me retournai et vis les Serpentard.

**- Oh mais voilà les vipères **! Dit Harry.  
**- Très drôle Potter, casses toi !****  
****- Vous entendez quelque chose parce que moi non !** m'exclamais-je .

Je regardais plus attentivement leur groupe. Il manquait Malfoy. Soudain on entendit des bruits de sabots et un hennissement. Aria arriva à toutes allure et complètement affolée.  
Elle sa cabra et avança sa tête vers ma main, je vis ce qu'elle voulait me montrer. Malefoy était allongé sur le sol, en sang. Des ombres noires l'entouraient. Je montai sur son dos. Elle partit au galop dans la forêt interdite.

**- Plus vite ma belle ! **

Elle accéléra. J'aperçus les silhouettes des Mangemorts.

**- Accio dague !**

lIs se retournèrent vers moi. Je lançai mes dagues en plein cœur de deux Mangemorts.

- Avada Kedavra ! Cria un autre.

Je mis mes mains devant moi et une barrière se forma. Il enleva son masque ou plutôt elle l'enleva.

**- Mais qu'avons-nous là !**

Je sautai près de Drago.

**- Qu...est...que...tu...fais...ici...****  
****- J'en sais trop rien.**

Je me tournai vers la femme.

**- Es-tu folle ?** demanda-t-elle.  
**- ¡ Vaya al diablo!** ( _Allez au diable !_)  
**- Oh une espagnole !**

L'autre Mangemort m'attrapa les poignets et les retourna dans mon dos. Je me débattis. La femme attrapa mon menton et pencha la tête sur le côté.

**- Tu me fais étrangement penser à une personne que j'ai tuée il y à très longtemps. **  
Je me figeais.  
**- ¡ Asesina ! **( _Meurtrière !_ )

Elle sourit et pointa sa baguette sur mon bras.

**- Sectumsempra.****  
**  
Elle appuya son doigt sur ma coupure pour recueillir mon sang. Elle porta son doigt à sa bouche. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

**- C'est toi la fille de...**

Sa phrase fut coupée par un rugissement. Watisha sauta sur le Mangemort qui me retenait. La femme éclata de rire et s'évapora dans une fumée noire. Watisha acheva le Mangemort. Elle se tourna vers moi le museau couvert de sang en gémissant.

**-Ç****a va, je vais bien mais lui non**, dis-je en regardant Drago qui avait perdu connaissance étant donné qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Je fis apparaître un bout de parchemin.

_"Mangemorts dans la forêt. 3 cadavres. Malefoy blessé. L"_

Selta se posa près de moi. Il prit le parchemin dans son bec.

**-Apporte ça à Severus ou Dumbledore.**

Il s'envola et je me relevai. Je montais sur Aria et fit léviter Drago jusqu'à moi. Je le maintins contre moi. Aria partit au trot. Normalement, tous les élèves devaient être en train de dîner.

**- Pas ...L'infirmerie** marmonna-t-il.

Je descendis du dos d'Aria puis je fis descendre Drago. Je passai son bras autour de ma nuque et le tins par la taille. Je me concentrais et nous fis transplaner difficilement dans ma chambre. Je l'aidai à s'allonger sur mon lit. J'avais le goût du sang dans ma bouche et ma gorge. J'allais prendre un gant d'eau froide et lui mis sur le front. Il se releva vivement.

**- Hey doucement !**  
**- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-bas ?**

II attrapa mon bras blessé.

**-Aïe...****  
****- Qui t'a fait ça ?****  
****- La femme.**

Il arracha un morceau de sa chemise et me fit un rapide bandage.

**- Tu m'expliques ce que ces Mangemorts te voulaient ?****  
****- Ça ne te regarde pas !**

A moitié vexée j'allai à la salle de bain prendre un flacon et du coton. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et attrapais son menton.

**- Qu'est ce que c'est ?****  
****- C'est pour désinfecter , ça risque de piquer.**  
**- Hum...**

Je tamponnais doucement ses coupures. Il grimaça quand je m'occupais de son arcade bien amochée. Je jetais les cotons dans la poubelle.

**- Tu peux aller te doucher.**

Il se leva doucement et partit à la salle de bain. Le tableau de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Severus, Selta et Watisha.

**- Ça va ? Vous n'avez rien ?****  
****- C'est lui le plus amoché.****  
****- Pourquoi y es-tu allée seule !****  
****- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser, et puis la femme m'a reconnue.****  
****- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?**

Je lui expliquais ce qu'il c'était passé.

**-****Je suis sûre qu'elle a deviné qui je suis, elle était là le jour de l'assassinat de ma famille.****  
****- A partir de maintenant il faudra être extrêmement vigilant.****  
****- D'accord.****  
****- Tiens j'ai apporté une potion, buvez-en tout les deux.**  
**- Merci.**

Il embrassa mon front et sortit. Je bus la moitié de la fiole. Je pris ma baguette et essuyai le sang qui maculait mes draps et le museau de Watisha. Je pris un débardeur et un short dans mon armoire. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Drago en boxer les cheveux mouillés Je déglutis discrètement. Je lui lançai la fiole, qu'il but d'une traite. Je rentrai à mon tour dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris le robinet d'eau chaude à fond. Je pris mon gel douche à la grenade regardai mon bras, il avait complètement cicatrisé. Je me lavai les cheveux, me rinçais et sortis. Je m'essuyai et enfilai mon pyjama. Je brossai mes cheveux et fis deux nattes. Quand je sortis, Drago grattait la tête de Watisha.

**- D'habitude, elle n'aime pas les étrangers.**

Je lui tournai le dos et rangeai mes chaussures.

**Joli tatouage.****  
****- Merci.**

Il était dans le bas de mon dos. Il représentait les armoiries de ma famille : Un « s » majuscule entouré d'un aigle et d'un tigre. Je retournai près du lit et me couchai sous la couverture. Il m'embrassa au coin des lèvres et s'endormit. J'éteignis la lumière et fis de même.


	9. Chapter 9 : Cauchemar

_Je marchais dans la forêt. A chaque pas que je faisais, je voyais le corps sans vie d'une personne que j'aimais. J'arrivai dans une clairière. Drago était allongé au sol. Je le touchais, il était glacé. Je reculai en criant. La femme mangemort apparut__._

_**- Ils sont morts par ta faute !**__ Rit-elle.__Un serpent apparut et plongea sur moi._

Je me réveillai en hurlant.

**-Lena ! Lena regarde moi !**

Je me débattis et ouvris les yeux.

**- C'est rien, c'est juste un cauchemar.**

Je me redressai et passai mes mains sur mon visage en sueur. J'allai à la salle de bain pour reprendre mes esprits. Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir. J'étais aussi pâle qu'un linge. Je plongeai mon visage dans l'eau du lavabo, retournai dans ma chambre et me rallongeai.

**- Pardon de t'avoir réveillé**, dis-je.  
**- Viens là.**

Il m'attira à lui. Je posai ma joue contre son torse et iI posa sa main contre ma nuque. Il embrassa ensuite mes cheveux.

**- Rendors-toi.**

C'est ce que je fis... Quelque chose me frôlait doucement l'épaule. J'ouvris mes yeux et les refermai immédiatement à cause du soleil. On rabattit la couverture sur moi et je rouvris les yeux.

**- Bien dormi ?** demanda Drago.  
**- Ça peut aller...**  
**- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ma belle ?**

Je secouai la tête.

**-C'est à propos d'hier?**

Je baissai les yeux. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et me fit relever la tête. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux et se pencha lentement. Je fermais les yeux et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Elles se mouvaient lentement les unes contre les autres. J'agrippais sa nuque. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres, demandant tacitement l'accès à ma bouche. Je lui accordais et sa mangue s'enroula autour de la mienne.

**- Lena, tu es là ?**

Je stoppais le baiser, mais il fut pas de cet avis.

**- Oublie-les...****  
****- Non, je leur ais fait faux bon hier.**

Il soupira et se leva rapidement.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

Il se retrouva en boxer devant Hermione et Ginny. Je les rejoignis.

**- Écoute Sang de... **commença-t-il.

Je lui donnais un coup dans le ventre.

**- Aïe... Granger tu nous as interro... Aïe mais arrêtes de me frapper !**

Je lui fis un sourire hypocrite.

**- Tu peux nous laisser ?**

Il grogna et m'embrassa devant les filles avant de s'éloigner, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Les filles avaient les yeux écarquillés.

" _**Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer !**_ " pensai-je. " _**Bon calme toi.**_"

Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose Ginny cria et me sauta dessus.

**- Tu sors avec Drago Malfoy !****  
****- Mais tais-toi Gin' !****  
****- Oups pardon... mais tu sors avec lui !****  
****- Non, je ne sors pas avec lui.****  
****- Quoi, mais…**  
**- J'ai l'impression qu'il prend ça pour un jeu.****  
****- Chérie tu es amoureuse **! s'exclama Ginny.  
**- Tu... TU... de... Malfoy... **dit Hermione en faisant semblant de vomir.  
**- Oh arrête Mione !****  
****- Ne dîtes rien à Harry !**  
**- Motus et bouche cousue !** répondit Mione.  
**- Quoi ? **dit Gin.  
**- C'est une expression moldue.****  
****- Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il prenne ça pour un jeu**, continua-t-elle.  
**- Hum...****  
****- Elle a raison, tu sais, c'est la première fois que la foui… pardon Malfoy s'intéresse à ce point à quelqu'un d'autre que lui en tous cas.****  
****- C'est vrai que d'habitude il ne cherche qu'une seule chose chez les filles...**

Je me mordis la langue. Ginny se plaça devant moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

**- Tu l'aimes ?**

Je haussai les épaules.

**-Tu vas un peu trop vite Ginny.**  
**- Il faut que tu mettes un peu d'ordre dans tout ça.**

Elles m'embrassèrent et partirent. Je soufflai et retournai dans ma chambre. Selta était devant la fenêtre. Je l'enviais un peu, il lui suffisait de s'envoler et de ne plus penser à rien d'autre. Je lui ouvris la fenêtre. Il me regarda, poussa un cri et prit son envol. Drago enlaça ma taille des ses bras.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?****  
****- Hum ?****  
****- Tu veux aller au lac ? A pré-au-lard ?****  
****- Hum au lac**, dis-je.

J'allai me changer et le rejoignis devant le tableau. Il me prit la main. Je le regardai, surprise. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens.

**- Tu sais que Gryffondor et Serpentard n'ont rien à faire ensemble ?**

Il rit.

**- Je le sais très bien, crois-moi.**

**- Hum... Bon, comment on fait pour sortir d'ici ?**

**- J'ai ma petite idée.**

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège informulé. Une fumée noire d'encre se répandit dans le dortoir. Il m'entraîna jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame. On arriva devant la bibliothèque. Je m'arrêtais et repris mon souffle. Drago souffla un coup. On se regarda et on éclata de rire. II reprit ma main et on partit au lac.

**- Tu sais c'est bizarre...** commençai-je.  
**- Quoi ?****  
****- J'ai entendu parler de tes comment dire hum... exploits avec les filles... mais là tu as un comportement différent...**  
**- Mais tu es différente.****  
****- Ah, c'est ce qu'il dit ! **S'exclama une autre vois.

Je me retournais.


	10. Chapter 10 : Mensonge

_**- Tu sais c'est bizarre...** commençai-je.  
**- Quoi ?  
- J'ai entendu parler de tes comment dire hum... exploits avec les filles... mais là tu as un comportement différent...**  
**- Mais tu es différente.  
- Ah, c'est ce qu'il dit ! **S'exclama une autre vois._

_Je me retournais._

Je me retrouvais face à Parkinson et sa bande de poufs et d'autres Serpentards.

**-Oh quel malheur de te revoir Parkinson**, dis-je  
**-Hum...**

Elle s'approcha de Drago et passa ses mains autour de sa taille. Elle lui caressa le torse.

**-Dit lui Dray, à combien de fille as tu dit ça ?****  
****-Pansy...Lâche moi tout de suite...**  
**-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ! **cria-t-elle

Je ne répondis rien. Elle se calma subitement.

**-Est ce qu'il ta dit qu'on allais se marier ? Notre mariage est programmé depuis notre naissance.**

Je restais impassible.

**-Oh il ne ta rien dit !**

Elle se rapprocha de moi.

**-Je vais devenir Madame Malefoy !**

Je ne sentis même pas mon bras se lever. La gifle partit d'un coup. A ce moment Harry et Ron arrivèrent en courant.

**-Tu vas le payer ! Il sais que tu es en vie ! Tu vas payer les fautes de ta foutue famille plus tôt que tu ne le pense ! Cracha**-t-elle

Je me figeais et regardais Drago. II baissa les yeux.

**-Tu le savais ! Depuis le début tu mens ! **criais-je à mon tour.  
**-Bien sur qu'il le savait, pourquoi se serais-t-il rapprocher de toi !**

Je sortis ma dague de ma botte et le mise sous le cou de Drago. Toutes les baguettes se pointèrent sur moi.

**-Lena ! **cria Harry

Je ne l'écoutais pas.

**-Ce qu'elle dit ...c'est vrai ?**

Il ne dit rien.

**-Réponds ! Tu m'as menti ! Ce n'était qu'un mission pour toi !**

J'appuyais sur le manche de ma dague.

**-Tue moi**, murmura-t-il, **vas-y.**

Je le voulais de toute mon âme, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la faire. Je lâchais la dague et reculais. Je me tournais vers Harry.

**-Pardonnez moi.**

Et je transplanais.

_Point de vue Harry Potter_

Je m'avançais vers Malefoy et lui lançais mon poing dans la figure. Il ne fit rien pour se défendre.

**-Si il lui arrive quelque chose je te tue !**crachais-je.

Je me tournais vers Ron.

**-Va voir Dumbledore, je vais la chercher.**

II se mit à pleuvoir. Les éclairs partait du sommet de la tour d'astronomie Je courus dans cette direction. Je montais les escaliers. Elle était debout sur le rebord. Je m'approchais doucement.

**-Comment j'ai pus me laisser berné ! Je ne suis qu'un idiote!**

Le tonnerre éclata à la fin de sa phrase.

**-Lena, descend de là.**

Elle se retourna et je lui tendis la main. Elle descendis et courut dans mes bras.

**-Je suis désolé...****  
****-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

Elle hocha la tête.

**-Hum...**

**-Maintenant on va descendre manger.**

Elle embrassa ma joue

**-Merci Harry.**

**-C'est à ça que servent les amis.**

On arriva à la Grande Salle. Lena s'assit à côté de Ginny dos à la table des Serpentards. Soudain ma cicatrice me brûla intensément.

_Point de vue Lena Seltari_

**-Harry ! **cria Ginny.

Une sueur froide me coula le long du dos. La salle fut plonger dans le noir. Les tables tremblèrent et des élèves crièrent.

**-Du calme mes enfants, du calme ! **dit Dumbledore.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une ombre. Elle s'avança et releva la tête.  
Voldemort... Mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui, mais plutôt une sorte de spectre. Il balaya la salle de son regard glacial . Puis il tendit la main vers moi.

**-Approche dernière Seltari.**

Je me levais, Mione attrapa ma main. Je secouais la tête et elle me lâcha. Je me plaçais face à lui.

**-Tu as grandis petite fille.****  
****-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! **crachais-je  
**-C'est plutôt toi qui n'est pas à ta vrai place. Rejoins-moi, je ferais de toi la plus grande sorcière de tout les temps. A mes côtés tu auras le pouvoir.**  
**-Jamais ! Vous n'êtes qu'un assassin ! Un être dénué de conscience !**  
**-Tôt ou tard tu me rejoindra que se soit de grès ou de force.****  
****-Disparaissez !**

Il disparut, son rire résonant dans la salle. La lumière revint. Je me tournais vers Dumbledore. Autour de moi les élèves chuchotaient. J'entendis un plop et me retournais.

**-Elky ?****  
****-Señorita le manoir est en feu !****  
****-Quoi ?****  
****-Ils sont venue, et l'ont brulé, Elky n'a rien pus faire.**

Je transplanais. J'atterris devant le jardin. La fumée envahit mes poumons. Le feu sortaient par les fenêtres brisés. La marque des ténèbres flottais au dessus de se brasier géant. Tous mes souvenirs, mon enfance, ma famille étaient entrain de disparaître avec ce manoir. Je hurlais et courut à l'intérieur. Je montais l'escalier en feu . La marche céda et je tombais. Des débris tombèrent sur moi m'empêchant de me lever. Je fermais les yeux . La fumée m'asphyxiais. Je sombrais dans l'inconscience.


	11. Chapter 11 : Te revoir

Je me réveillais à l'infirmerie Watisha me sauta dessus et me rugit à la figure.

**-Sortez ce chat géant d'ici !**

Je me redressais en grimaçant.

**-Doucement Miss Seltari.**

Je tournais la tête et vis Dumbledore, Severus, Minerva, Harry, Ron, Gin et Mione. Mme Pomfresh me tendit une potion. Je la bue d'une traite.

**-Comment vous sentez vous Miss ? **me demanda Minerva.  
**-Physiquement la forme , mentalement le chaos...  
-Vous faites de l'humour noir maintenant.  
-Apparemment...**

Severus s'assit sur le lit.

**-Tu n'aurais jamais dû y aller seule ! Tu aurais pu mourir !**dit-il

Je ne dis rien.

**-Deux aurors ont été affectés à ta surveillance** ,me dit Dumbledor, **ils arriveront dans trois jours.**

L'image du manoir en feu défilais devant mes yeux. Les larmes coulèrent et je serrais les poings. Dumbledore posa sa main sur mon épaule.

**-Tout n'est pas perdu , tu verras...**

Il sortit. Severus me serra dans ses bras et sortit.

**-Comment as-tu fais pour qu'il soit comme ça ? **demanda Mione.  
**-Il est comme un père pour moi.**

Ginny me prit la main.

**-Je suis désolé pour Malefoy et...**

**-Tu n'as pas à l'être, **la coupais-je  
**-Bon , tu dois manger Lena, **dit Mione.

Je descendis doucement du lit. Les garçons partirent en premier pour que je me change.

On descendit. Je m'assis dos à la table des serpentards. Gin posa une assiette devant moi. Je ne touchais à rien.

**-J'espère que ta maison est en cendre ! **dit Parkinson derrière moi.

Je me levais et lui crachais au visage.

**-Je jure sur mon sang que vous mourrez tous ! **cria-t-elle

**-Des paroles , des paroles...** dis-je.  
**-Tu es seule, ta famille est morte ! Tu n'es plus rien!**

Malefoy l'attrapa par les cheveux.

**-Aurais-tu oublié que le Maître t'a interdit de dire certaines choses Pansy ? **Lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Je sentais que j'allais bientôt craquer. Je me retournais et vis un jeune homme à quelques pas de moi.

**-Es-tu sûr que toute sa famille est morte ?**railla-t-il.

Il sortit sa baguette et lui lança un expelliarmus. Je le regardais plus attentivement. Ses yeux...comme Papa... Il sourit comme... Je portais la main à ma bouche.

**-Tu m'as reconnu on dirait . **sourit-il**  
-Miguel...mais...tu es mort... **soufflais-je

Il posa sa main sur ma joue.

**-Je suis la petite soeur.**

Je me mis à pleurer

**-C'est impossible...j'ai...vu... tu es mort...**

**-Je suis revenu Lena.**

Je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

_Je voyais Miguel allongé sur le sol. Je voulais m'approcher mais on me retenais. Je voulais crier mais aucun son ne sortais de ma bouche. Drago Malfeoy apparut une dague à la main. Il me sourit et l'enfonça en plein cœur de Miguel. Je criais et regardais ma propre poitrine. Une dague était planté dans mon cœur._

On me secouais.

**-Lena ! réveille toi !**

Miguel était au dessus de moi. Je me redressais et plongeais dans ses bras.

**-Tu es vivant...tu es vivant .**sanglotais-je.

Je touchais son visage. Il m'embrassa sur le front et essuya mes larmes.

**-Tu n'as plus de raison pour pleurer maintenant .** dit-il  
**-Pour le moment...  
-N'y pense plus ok**

Il s'allongea sur le lit et me pris dans ses bras. Je le serrais de toutes mes forces de peur qu'il disparaisse encore .

**-Je suis près de toi Lena , je ne te quitterais plus petite soeur.**

Il me caressa les cheveux. Je relevais la tête.

**-Comment ...  
****-Pourquoi je suis en vie ?  
-Hum...j'ai...j'ai vu l'avada te frapper.  
-Maman a eu une sorte de vision prémonitoire . Mais on ne pouvait rien faire pour éviter ce moment la .Elle a vu le sort me toucher. Papa et elle en on discuter. Ils ont decidé de me lancer un sort de protection très complexe et très rare. Personne n'avais réussi à le faire correctement. J'ai bien été touché par le sort. Techniquement j'étais mort pendant 24 heures . Le sort de protection à utiliser l'énergie de l'avada pour me redonner vie.**

Je revis l'éclair vert le frapper.

**-Si on parlait d'autres choses ?  
-Comme quoi ?** demandais-je  
**-De ta vie à Poudlard .  
-Expliquez serais trop long.  
-Je peut essayer quelque chose .**

Il colla son front au mien et me regarda dans les yeux. Je sentis une présence visiter mes souvenirs.

-**Il y a beaucoup de choses à régler on dirait .**

Il se rallongea.

**-C'était quoi ? Tu fais de la legilimancie ?**

**-Sa y ressemble mais ce n'est pas la même chose .  
-Ah.  
-Tu l'aimes ?**demanda-t-il

Je me levais.

**-Si tu veux savoir j'en sais rien...**

**-Moi je crois que oui !**

**-Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis ? Non !  
-ET ben si !  
-Idiot !  
****-T'aurais jamais du dire ça !**

Il m'attrapa et me lança sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

**-Miguel lâche moi!**

**-Je n'entends rien !**

Il sortit de la chambre et me trimbala dans tout le dortoir. Il passa devant Harry et Ginny .

**-Aidez moi ! Je vous en supplie !**

Harry haussa les épaules en souriant. Watisha nous suivais tranquillement. Il descendis vers les cachots, plus particulièrement vers le dortoir des Serpentards.

-**Non ! Non ! Miguel Seltari fait demi tour !**

Les élèves tournèrent la tête vers nous. Il pointa un première année du doigt.

**-Toi va me chercher Malefoy et Parkinson!**

**-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
-A moins que tu veuilles te retrouver la tête enfoncé dans les toilettes je te conseille de te magner !**

Il partit en courant les chercher.

**-Je veux partir !** dis-je en secouant mes jambes.

**-Arrête cinq minutes de faire l'enfant me lança mon frère.  
-Pfff...**

Le tableau s'ouvrit.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** lança Malefoy d'une voix dédaigneuse.

**-Tout d'abord je veux que tu passes un message à Voldemort de ma part.**

Les élèves frissonnèrent d'effroi à l'entente de ce nom .

**-Comment ose tu !** cria le pékinois.

**-Je ne t'est pas adressé la parole, ton tour arrive alors la ferme.  
-Quel est ton message ?  
- Il a commis une grave erreur en brûlant notre manoir et il va le payer très cher !  
-Hum, c'est tout ?** répondit-il d'un air moqueur.  
**-En parti.**

Mon frère leva la main . J'entendis le bruit d'un corps qui tombe. Mon bras gauche me brûla soudainement.

**-Drago !** cria la voix aiguë du bulldog.  
**-Miguel qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore ? **chuchotais-je.  
**-Plus tard ... tu veux t'occuper de Parkinson ?  
-Avec plaisir.**

Il se tourna pour que je puisse la voir. Malefoy se tenait le bras gauche et était allongé au sol . Je secouais la tête.

**-Hey pékinois !**

Elle leva la tête. Je claquais des doigts et d'horrible furoncle lui couvrirent le visage. Mon frère partit ensuite au bureau de Dumbledore. Il me posa enfin à terre. Severus arriva précipitamment

**-Qu'as tu fais à Drago ?**demanda-t-il à mon frère.

Celui-ci regarda par la fenêtre et haussa les épaules.

**-J'ai fais ce que je devais faire pour Lena.**

**-Il a le prénom de ta sœur sur le bras gauche Miguel !  
-Quoi !**Criais-je à mon tour.

Mon frère se tourna vers moi.

**-Regarde ton bras.**

Je relevais ma manche. J'avais le prénom de Malefoy tatoué sur le bras. Je regardais Miguel furieuse**  
**

**-Tu as fais le Lien Eternel ! criais-je**


	12. Chapter 12 : Le lien Eternel

_Je regardais mon frère furieuse_

_**-Tu as fais le Lien Eternel ! **__ Criais-je_  
**-En partie **répondit-il.  
**-Tu n'as as le droit !  
-Aurais-tu oublié qu'en temps que chef de la famille, les parents étant morts, c'est à moi de choisir ton futur époux. **

Je serrais les poings.

**-Miguel peux-tu nous expliquer la situation ? **demanda calmement Dumbledore.

**-Dans notre famille, les époux, en plus d'être mariés, sont lié pas un sort d'union très puissant nommé Le Lien Eternel. ****Se sont les parents qui choisissent de lié leur enfant à la personne qui lui conviendra le mieux. En tant qu'aîné de la famille c'est à moi de choisir pour Lena. Et j'ai déjà trouvé cette personne.**

**-Qui te dit que c'est lui !  
**

**-Je le sais c'est tout, et puis de toute façon tu sais très bien que le lien n'est pas définitif pour l'instant. C'est à vous deux de décider. Je ne fais que vous donnez un coup de main.  
**

**-Comment ça le lien n'est pas définitif ? **demanda Severus.

**-Toutes les femmes de la famille doivent rester vierge pour leurs liés. Une fois, on va dire la nuit de noce consommé le lien devient éternel. Les liés mélangent et partagent leur essence magique en échangeant leur sang. Ils arrivent à sentir si leur lié est en danger et ressente leur douleur. **

Je sortis du bureau et allais à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh n'était pas là. Il était allongé sur un lit au fond de la pièce. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit. Je remontais la manche de sa chemise. Je passais mon doigt sur mon nom écrit sur sa peau. Puis je soupirais. _Qu'est ce qui allais se passer à présent ?_Je secouais la tête et me relevais. Il me retint par le poignet. En un mouvement rapide il me plaqua contre le mur.

**-Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fais ! **dit-il la voix glacial.

Je ne dis rien.

**-Pourquoi...pourquoi je ne pense plus qu'à toi !**

Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi.

**-Pourquoi m'obsèdes-tu à ce point !**

**-On est en partit lié ... **

Il frappa son poing contre le mur à côté de ma tête et je sursautais.

**-Explique !**

C'est ce que je fis puis je le repoussais et m'écartais de lui le plus possible. Il donna un coup dans la table de chevet.

**-Sors d'ici !**

Je reculais d'un pas et sortit. Avant de franchir la porte je m'arrêtais.

**-J'aurais souhaitais ne t'avoir jamais rencontré **! Crachais-je.

Et je claquais la porte. Je courus jusqu'au lac. Je m'assis contre un saule pleureur. Je regardais le paysage. Miguel s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je tournais la tête .C'était Ginny et mon frère.

**-Oh...salut...**

**-Ton frère ma expliqué ce qu'il c'est passé...tu es allé le voir ?**

**-Hum...**

**-Allez ne pense plus à lui, il ne te mérite pas.  
**

**-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
**

**-Bon, on va manger et après on verra. **

Je me relevais. Miguel posa son bras sur mes épaules.

**-Désolé petite sœur**

**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. **

On arriva à la grande salle. Je m'assis sur les genoux de mon frère. Ron avait la tête tourné vers la table des serpentards.

**-Malefoy est de retour, il à l'air de prendre du bon temps ...**

Je tournais la tête. Il embrassait Parkinson à pleine bouche. Je serrais les poings. Le ciel de la grande salle noirci et les éclairs le parcouraient. Les élèves chuchotaient et regardaient dans ma direction.

**-Calme-toi. **me chuchota mon frère.

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes. Je soufflais doucement. Le ciel redevint normal. Je m'appuyais contre lui. Mione me regarda désolée.

**-Votre attention chère élèves! Le professeur Dumbledore à une annonce à vous faire !**

**-Merci Minerva. **

Je fixais la table.

**-Dans deux semaines aura lieu le bal d'Halloween. Les préfets ont choisis de faire ce bal comme ceux des moldus.**

II y eut des protestations.

**-Je crois que je me suis mal exprimer, cela veux dire musiques "modernes" A moins que vous vouliez danser la valse et autres danse traditionnelles ?**

Personne ne dit plus rien.

**-Bien, il y aura une scène ouverte. Tous ceux qui le désirent pourront y passer. Sur ce bon appétit !**

Les plats apparurent sur la table.

**-Eh Lena tu devrais te présenter ! **s'exclama Ginny.

**-Mais oui ! Tu nous as dit que tu faisais du chant et de la danse ! **Renchérit Mione**  
**

**-Euh...je ne sais pas ...  
**

**-Tu as peur alors ? **me nargua Miguel

**-Pas du tout !  
**

**- Alors fais-le !  
**

**-Très bien, mais tu participes aussi !  
**

**-C'est quoi ta spécialité ? **lui demanda Harry

**-Guitare électrique.  
**

**-Bon il va falloir que je trouve une chanson.  
**

**-Je crois que j'en connais une qui ferra parfaitement l'affaire ! **dit Mione

**-Laquelle ?  
**

**-C'est une chanson d'une chanteuse française, elle s'appelle Shym.  
**

**-Il faudrait que je l'écoute.  
**

**-Pas de problème ! **

Elle sortit un mp3 de sa poche et me tendit les écouteurs. J'en passais un à Miguel.

**-Elle est géniale ! Tu pense pouvoir la jouer ?  
**

**-Bien sur ! Je te signal que j'ai fais pire! Mais il me faut d'autres musiciens  
**

**-Quand à moi je vais m'y mettre ce soir!  
**

**-Tu as besoin d'aide ? **demanda Ginny

**-Oui avec plaisir. **

On finit de manger. Mione nous conduit à la salle sur demande. On entra dans une salle de danse toute équipée Je me changeais. Comme échauffement je fis une de mes anciennes chorégraphies. Je me mis en place et lançais la chanson. Je laissais la musique guidait chaque geste de mon corps. A la fin de la musique, j'enchaînais avec les mouvements pour la nouvelle chorégraphie. Il manquait quelque chose. Je regardais les filles qui avaient les yeux grands ouverts.

**-Ben quoi ?**

**-Tu danses super bien ! **dit Ginny.

**-Merci, mais il me manque quelque chose.  
**

**-Pourquoi tu ne la ferais pas avec un partenaire ? **proposa mon frère

**-Hum, mais je ne connais personne.  
**

**-Moi je connais quelqu'un sauf...et bien qu'il soit à serpentard. **dit Mione

**-Bon, j'irais le voir dans ce cas.  
**

**-Tu es sûr ?  
**

**-Oui, et les filles, voudriez vous faire les choristes ?  
**

**-Oui ! **s'écria Ginny.

Je souris.

**-Heu, je ne sais pas trop... **dit Mione.

Elle était mal alaise.

**-Allez Mia !**

Elle baissa la tête.

**-Tu es une gryffondor, tu ne peux pas avoir peur, enfin ne devrais pas ... **dis-je

Je pris une serviette et commençais à sortir.

**-Je vais le faire !**

Je me retournais un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

**-Très bien, on ira s'inscrire demain et ensuite on ira faire les boutiques.**

Je sortis de la salle et allai aux cachots. Je m'arrêtais devant le portrait de Salazard Serpentard.

**-Que veux-tu ?**

**-Je veux voir Tyler MC Brian  
**

**-Tu as le mot de passe ?  
**

**-Non mais...  
**

**-Alors tu pars.  
**

**-Espèce de...  
**

**-Un problème ? **

Je me tournais et tombais sur un très beau jeune homme. Il était brun aux yeux marrons dorés.

**-Je voudrais parler à Tyler, mais cet ancêtre ne veux pas me laisser passer.**

Il sourit.

**-Je suis devant toi .Suis moi on va parler loin du vieux.**

Il souffla le mot de passe et me fit signe d'entrer. Je soufflais et me dit que ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Les conversations se turent et tous se tournèrent vers nous. Je marchais la tête haute. Parkinson m'attrapa le bras.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Seltari ?**

Je dégageais mon bras et mon regard tomba sur Malefoy. Il était assis sur un fauteuil, un verre à la main. Au dessus de lui, une fille à peine vêtu. Mais il regardait dans notre direction.

**-Laisse la Pansy, elle est avec moi.**

Il posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me conduit aux dortoirs.

**-Alors, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?**

Je croisais les bras.

**-J'ai entendue dire que tu savais danser.**

**-Je me débrouille.  
**

**-Je fais un truc pour le bal, et il me manque un danseur. Ça t'intéresse ? **

Il s'allongea sur son lit.

**-Hum...OK je marche.  
-Dans se cas, demain soir à la salle sur demande. **

Je sortis de la chambre.

**-A demain soir Lena.**

Je m'arrêtais un instant et descendis les escaliers.

**-Oh, c'est déjà fini ? **railla le caniche.

Je me stoppais net.

**-C'est vrai que tu es un mauvais coup, après tout. N'est-ce pas Dray !**

Je serrais les poings. Certains rirent. Je m'avançais lentement jusqu'à me retrouver à un cm d'elle. Je fis un mouvement de la main et elle se retrouva suspendue dans les airs. Je serrais le poing et elle suffoqua. Je penchais la tête et la regardais. Ses mains agrippaient sa gorge. Elle se débattait en vain. Une main se posa sur mon bras.

**-Arrête. **

Je ne bougeais pas.

**-Lena, arrête !**

Je clignais des yeux et desserrais la main. Je reculais et me heurtais à Malefoy. Le corps de Pansy tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Deux filles se précipitaient vers elle. L'une releva la tête vers moi.

**-Tu allais la tuer ! **

Je reculais et partit en courant. J'arrivais dans notre salle commune. Harry se leva quand il me vit secouais de tremblement.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Harry...je...je...Pansy...je... **

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et je m'effondrais dans ses bras.

**- Doucement, calme-toi.**

Il regarda mon frère. Il me prit dans ses bras et me monta dans ma chambre. Mon frère me donna une potion qui me plongea dans un sommeil léger. Il fouilla mes souvenirs.

**-Je vais en parler à Dumbledore** dit Harry

**-D'accord  
**

**-Veille bien sur elle **

Harry embrassa ma joue et sortit. J'entrouvris les yeux. Miguel m'aida à me mettre en pyjama et s'allongea avec moi. ll m'entoura de ses bras et rabattit la couverture sur nous.

**-Nox.**

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Watisha s'allongea à nos pieds et Selta se percha sur la tête de lit. Mon frère caressait mes cheveux. Bercée par ses battements de cœur je m'endormis.


	13. Chapter 13 : Qu'est ce que je fais ?

Je me réveillais seule et complètement désorienté. Mon frère n'était pas dans la chambre. Je m'assis et passais ma main sur ma nuque. _Qu'est ce qu'il ma pris ? _Je me levais et allais prendre une douche. Je pris mon uniforme et m'habillais. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je découvris les deux aurores qui avaient été affecté à ma garde.

**-Nous sommes...**

**- Oui, je sais qui vous êtes. **

Je descendis suivis des deux aurores. J'allais prendre mon déjeuner. Les autres n'étaient pas là.

**-Lena.**

Je me tournais et tombais sur Tyler

**-Oh, salut.**

Les aurores le fixaient. Il s'assit à côté de moi. Je le regardais surprise.

**-Tu sais que c'est la table de Gryffondor ?**

** -Je ne l'est pas oublié. **rit-il

**-Tu ne serais pas malade ?  
**

**-Non, je vais très bien ...Au faite, j'ai appris ce qu'il c'est passé avec Pansy.  
**

**-Oh...Hum elle va bien ?  
**

**-A part quelques bleus rien de bien méchant. **

Je ne dis rien. Il se leva

**-Bon, on la fait cette chorégraphie ?**

Je le suivis à la salle sur demande. On rentra dans la salle. Les aurores se placèrent devant la porte. Je me changeais. Il en fit de même. Je lui fis écouter la chanson. Puis je lui montrais les pas. Il la mémorisa très rapidement. On recommença depuis le début. 2 heures étaient passées. Je m'assis dos au mur, épuisée. Tyler s'allongea et tourna la tête vers moi.

**-Avec les filles, on va acheter toutes les tenues.**

**-Hum, elles seront comment ?  
**

**-Je ne sais pas encore.  
**

**-Vous trouverez bien. **

Il se releva, embrassa ma joue et sortit. Je posais ma main sur celle-ci. Mon bras gauche, me brûla légèrement. Je secouais la tête et me changeais. Je sortis devant le château.

**-Aria !**

Un hennissement retentit et elle sortit des bois.

**-Bonjour ma belle.**

Je lui caressais le flanc et montais sur son dos. Elle partit au galop. Elle fit le tour de Poudlard et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Manque de chance pour moi, c'était l'équipe de Serpentard qui s'entraînait Zabini descendit en piquet vers nous.

**-Alors, on doit t'appeler la tueuse maintenant ? **Railla-t-il

**-Fiche moi la paix!  
**

**-Vexée ?  
**

**-Pas du tout.  
**

**-Tu es de mauvaise humeur depuis quelque temps .Alors il y a forcement quelque chose.  
**

**-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?  
**

**-J'observe mon environnement c'est tout. Alors tu es angoissée.  
**

**-Non.  
**

**- Tu as tes règles.  
**

**-N…Hey !  
**

**-Alors je ne vois qu'une chose.  
**

**-Laquelle ?  
**

**-Tu es rongée par la jalousie.  
**

**-Je. . . .  
**

**-J'ai trouvé on dirait. **

J'arrêtais Aria.

**-Et c'est à cause de Dray n'est ce pas ?**

**-Pourquoi. . . . Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?  
**

**-Et bien, Drago à changé et il n'est plus comme avant et c'est à cause de toi.  
**

**-Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire Zabini !  
**

**-Il souffre et comme je suis son meilleur ami, je dois l'aider.  
**

**-Dans tout ça moi, je suis censée faire quoi ?  
**

**-Tu souffre comme lui.  
**

**-Alors la tu vois, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne ! Il n'est rien pour moi, je n'ai aucun raison de souffrir ****pour lui !**

**- Je ne n'ai rien dit, tu l'as dit toute seule.  
**

**-Va te faire voir Zabini ! **

Je talonnais Aria et elle partit dans la forêt interdite. On longea le château pour aller au Pré-au-Lard. Mione et Ginny était déjà là. Je descendis de la licorne. Elle partit.

**-Désolé du retard** dis-je en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé à mon insu.

**-Sa va ? **demanda Mione inquiète.

**-Hum. . . Oui . . . . On y va ? **

Elle regarda Ginny et me suivis. On entra dans la boutique.

**-Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! **dit la gérante.

**-Bonjour !  
**

**-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
**

**-On cherche des costumes pour le bal et des tenues de scène.  
**

**-Puis-je vous conseiller ?  
**

**-Oui bien sûr.  
**

**-Hum . . . Pour vous Mademoiselle**, dit-elle à Ginny, **je vous verrais bien en Femme pirate, avec vos cheveux, sa vous donnera une allure un tontiné sauvage. **

Elle prit la tenue et lui donna. Elle partit l'essayé.

**-Pour vous, **dit-elle à Mione, **je vous vois en ange noir, je pense que sa vous changera beaucoup.**

Elle se tourna vers moi.

**-Et en fin pour vous, Sa sera irrévocablement en vampire. **

Elle me tendit une robe

**-Je vais vous donnez une potion qui vous allongera vos canines .Ainsi que des lentilles de couleur.**

Je me tournais vers les filles.

**-Ça vous conviens ?**

Elles sourirent et hochèrent la tête.

**-Bien, il ne nous manque que les tenues de scène.**

On paya le tout et on retourna à Poudlard. On croisa Tyler. Je lui lançais un sac.

**-Tiens, c'est ta tenue.**

**-OK, et j'ai un truc à te demander.  
**

**-Quoi ?  
**

**-Voudrais-tu être ma cavalière pour la bal ? **

Je le fixais un instant.

**-Oui, pourquoi pas.**

Il sourit et continua sa route.

**-Ouah ! Tu as une touche ! **dit Ginny.

Je secoue la tête. On partit ranger nos affaires dans les dortoirs.

**-Lena !**

Je tourne la tête. C'était Miguel.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Viens. **

Il me prit la main. On arriva dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

**-Bonjour Lena.**

**-Bonjour. **

Du coin de l'œil je vis les deux aurores. Je grinçais des dents.

**-Tu n'as pas été prudente aujourd'hui.**

**-Désolé . . . .  
**

**-Tu dois faire attention.  
**

**-Je sais.  
**

**-Bon, il y autre chose donc je voudrais te parler.  
**

**-C'est à propos de Pansy, n'est ce pas ?  
**

**-Oui . . .  
**

**-Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal!  
**

**-Je sais mon enfant, ce sont tes pouvoirs qui réagissent à Tu-Sais-Qui  
**

**-Mais pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?  
**

**-Tu étais sous l'effet de la colère, et la cruauté de Tu-Sais-Qui t'a influencé en quelque sorte**

Je baissais les yeux.

**-C'est pour cela que tu vas subir un entraînement pour les maîtriser. Tu t'entraîneras deux heures par jour avec Miguel, Severus, Minerva et moi si possible.**

**-On commence maintenant. **dit mon frère

On partit à la salle sur demande. Harry et les autres étaient là.

**-Avec moi, tu vas t'entraîner à la magie sans baguette.**

**-OK.  
**

**-On va commencer par les sorts basiques. Tu vois ce verre ? Fais le léviter. **

J'inspirais un coup et me concentrais sur le verre. Il bougea légèrement.

**-Visionne-le dans ta tête, ensuite cherche ta magie en toi.**

C'est ce que je fis, mais elle était bloquée par une sorte de mur dans mon subconscient. Je le forçais et une brèche se créa. Le verre se souleva. Je luttais pour le maintenir en l'air. Il vacilla et se brisa au sol. Je tombais à genoux exténuée.

**-Recommence.**

Je regardais Miguel et réessayais. Je réussi à le soulever plus haut mains moins longtemps.

**-Hum. . . . Encore.**

Une heure plus tard je n'avais plus de force.

**-Tu es faible, **dit soudainement Miguel

Je levais la tête vers lui.

**-Maman, ta donné d'immenses pouvoirs et tu n'arrive même pas à soulever un simple verre!**

**-Miguel, tu . . . . **Commença Hermione

**-Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu vaincras Voldemort ! **

Je me relevais la colère montant en moi.

**- Tais-toi!  
**

**-Tu es faible !  
**

**-JE T'AIS DIT DE TE TAIRE ! **

Le sol trembla et tous les objets de la salle se soulevèrent dans les airs. Mes pieds quittèrent le sol. Les meubles tournaient autour de moi. Quand je réalisais ce que j'avais fais je me calmais. Les meubles retournèrent au sol. Je m'écroulais bout de force. Miguel s'assit à côté de moi et sourit.

**-Tu vois, tu en es capable.**

J'hochais vaguement la tête.

**-Sous l'influence de la colère, tu as utilisé inconsciemment tes pouvoirs.**

**Il faut que tu les canalises et les utilises sans êtres sous l'influence des tes émotions. **

Je fermais les yeux et commençais à m'endormir. Miguel me porta jusqu'à ma chambre. Il me couvrit et embrassa mon front. Je partis au royaume des songes.


	14. Chapter 14: Je te hais de toute mon âme

Le lendemain je me réveillais tôt. Je sortis sans réveillé mon frère. Je descendis et marchais dans le couloir. Une main me tira dans une salle vide.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fous avec Tyler ?**

Je levais la tête.

**-J'ai vraiment pas envie de te voir alors fiche moi la paix Malfoy!**

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

**-Mauvaise réponse.**

Il me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre . Mon souffle se coupa. Il me plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Sa main enserra mon cou rendant ma respiration laborieuse.

**-Je recommence , qu'est ce que tu fous avec lui ?**

Je lui crachais au visage. Il me gifla.

**-Tu es faible Malfoy, tu utilises le malheur des autres pour te sentir supérieur ! Mais tu n'es rien!**

Un autre coup me fit me plier en deux. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me força à le regarder. La fureur se lisait dans ses yeux.

**-Tu ne sais rien de moi ** dit-il froidement.

Je ne dis rien. Il me lâcha et me tourna le dos.

**-Ne t'approche plus de Tyler.  
**

**-A ouais , et pourquoi ?**

Il me regarda par dessus son épaule

**-Tu es à moi que tu le veuilles ou non , et si il faut que je prenne ta virginité pour que tu le comprennes je le ferais.  
**

**-C'est une menace ?  
**

**-Ce que je veux , je l'obtiens par tous les moyens.  
**

**-Je te hais de toute mon âme.  
**

**-C'est réciproque.**

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur mes joues. Les fenêtres de la salle explosèrent. Je regardais la pluie de verre écorché mes bras. La porte s'ouvrit sur Zabini.

**-Seltari ?**

Il s'approcha de moi .

**-Qui ta fais ça ?  
**

**-Ton meilleur ami.** dis-je froidement

Il eu un léger mouvement de recul.

**-Viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.**

Il m'aida à me lever. Mes côtes me faisaient souffrir. On arriva à l'infirmerie. Il me fit assoir sur un lit. Mme Pomfresh arriva en courant.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivée ?**

Zabini hésita.

**-Rien , je suis tombée dans les escaliers Madame.**

Elle me donna une potion.

**-Vous garderez des traces.**

J' hochais la tête et sortis suivi de Zabini.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il ta dit ? ** demanda-t-il.

**-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander.**

Je le plantais dans le couloir. Je sautais le déjeuné et le repas. J'allais au bureau de Dumbledore.

**-Bonjour Lena.  
**

**-Bonjour Professeur.  
**

**-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
**

**-Puis-je rater les cours aujourd'hui ?**

Il me regarda par dessus ses lunettes.

**-Et bien , est-tu malade ?  
**

**-On va dire ça oui...**

Il remarqua mes bleus.

**-Hum, je préviendrais tes professeurs.  
**

**-Merci.  
**

**-Sois prudente avec le jeune Malfoy.**

Je m'arrêtais l'espace d'un instant.

**-C'est pas gagner ** murmurais-je

Je remontais dans ma chambre. J'allais dans la salle de bain et me fit couler un bain. Je me déshabillais et entrais dans l'eau. Je plongeais ma tête sous l'eau. Le battement de mon cœur résonnais dans l'eau. Je restais comme ça un instant. Je relevais la tête et la posais sur le rebord de la baignoire. J'entendis du bruit venant de la chambre. Je me levais et enroulais une serviette autour de moi. J'entendis la mélodie de ma boite à musique. Elle était posée sur mon lit. J'étais pourtant sur de l'avoir rangé dans mon armoire. Watisha était couchée sur le sol . Je pris la boite et l'arrêtais.

**-Tu sais comment elle est arrivée là ?**

Elle tourna la tête en baillant. Je la rangeais et m'habillais en sur vêtement. Je m'allongeais et m'endormis.


	15. Chapter 15: Le bal d'Halloween

Ces trois derniers jours étaient passés à une vitesse affolante. L'incident avec Malfoy ne c'était pas ébruité. Je ne mangeais que l'essentiel ce qui inquiétait mon frère et les autres. Mon entraînement avait bien avancé. J'avais commencé la légilimencie avec Severus. Il restait un peu moins d'une heure avant le début du bal. Je me préparais avec les filles. J'enfilais ma tenue de scène, une robe noire pailletée, un collant et des bottines à talons. Je me maquillais et fis onduler mes cheveux. On passait en deuxième. Mon frère passait en premier avec un autre groupe. Je rejoignis les filles derrières la scène

**-Ça va, pas trop stressée ? **demandais-je

**-Si un peu quand même **répondirent-elles.

**-Tout va bien se passer.** les rassurais-je

Mione s'était lissée les cheveux.

**-Tu es magnifique Hermione.**

Elle rougit.

**-Lena !**

Je me tournais. C'était Tyler. Il embrassa ma joue.

**-ça va ?  
**

**-Oui.**

Le premier groupe monta sur scène. Les premières notes commencèrent. Les élèves bougeaient en rythmes et certains chantaient les refrains. Même les serpentars qui détestaient les moldues dansaient. Puis se fut notre tour. On monta sur scène. Le son de la guitare résonna dans la salle. Je me plaçais dos à Tyler et commençais à chanter.

_Prendre l'air-Shym_

Oh ces yeux qui me dévorent  
La rage au ventre  
La colère est palpable  
Glissante est la pente  
Oh ce doigt qui me pointe  
Quand plus rien ne va  
On sait très bien comment ça finira

Mais qui de nous  
Fera le premier pas  
Parfois j'ai peur de nous  
Quand on est aussi bas  
Quand un rien enflamme tout  
Me my self par-dessus tout  
On ne lâche pas,lâche pas,lâche pas

Il y a comme une étincelle  
Dans le ciel ce soir  
Je sens trembler la terre  
L'apocalypse c'est ce soir  
On semble partis pour la guerre  
Partis pour la guerre  
On devrait prendre le temps de se calmer...  
Il y a comme une étincelle  
Dans le ciel ce soir  
Je sens trembler la terre  
L'apocalypse c'est ce soir  
On semble partis pour la guerre  
Partis pour la guerre  
On devrait prendre le temps de se calmer, prendre le temps, d'aller prendre l'air  
D'aller prendre l'air  
D'aller prendre l'ai-ai-ai-air-air, l'ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-air

Oh ces mots qui me reviennent qu'a ces rendez-vous  
Qui sera le plus mesquin  
Qui sera le plus fou  
Oh ces veines qui enflent pour cracher le venin  
On sait pourtant que ça ne mène à rien

Mais qui de nous  
Fera le premier pas  
Parfois j'ai peur de nous  
Quand on est aussi bas  
Quand un rien enflamme tout  
Me my self par dessus tout  
On ne lâche pas, lâche pas,lâche pas

Il y a comme une étincelle  
Dans le ciel ce soir  
Je sens trembler la terre  
L'apocalypse c'est ce soir  
On semble partis pour la guerre  
Partis pour la guerre  
On devrait prendre le temps de se calmer...  
Il y a comme une étincelle  
Dans le ciel ce soir  
Je sens trembler la terre  
L'apocalypse c'est ce soir  
On semble partis pour la guerre  
Partis pour la guerre  
On devrait prendre le temps de se calmer, prendre le temps d''aller prendre l'air,  
D'aller prendre l'air  
D'aller prendre l'ai-ai-ai-air-air, l'ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-air

On devrait prendre le temps de se calmer...

Il y a comme une étincelle  
Dans le ciel ce soir  
Je sens trembler la terre  
L'apocalypse c'est ce soir  
On semble partis pour la guerre  
Partis pour la guerre  
On devrait prendre le temps de se calmer...  
Il y a comme une étincelle  
Dans le ciel ce soir  
Je sens trembler la terre  
L'apocalypse c'est ce soir  
On semble partis pour la guerre  
Partis pour la guerre  
On devrait prendre le temps de se calmer, prendre le temps  
D'aller prendre l'air

On salua puis on descendit sous les applaudissements. Je remarquais alors que cette chanson reflétait mes sentiments actuels. Serais-ce pour cela que Mione me la conseillée?  
Je secouais la tête et allais en vitesse me changer. J'enfilais une longue robe bleue nuit. J'enfilais mes talons. Puis je me maquillais et changeais la couleur de mes cheveux, un noir bleuté. Je bus la potion , qui avait un gout de framboise, pour allonger mes canines. Je mis mes lentilles de couleur. J'enfilais mes bijoux. Je me mis une légère touche de parfum. Je soufflais un coup et descendis. Tyler m'attendais en bas. Je vis qu'il était aussi déguisé en vampire. Il me fit un baise main.

**-Tu es ravissante.  
**

**-Merci.**

Il sourit et me tendit son bras. On entra. Les regards se tournèrent vers nous. On rejoignit les autres.

**-C'était excellent ce que vous avez fait **dit Harry .

**-Je n'en reviens pas que tu es réussi à faire chanter Mione **Dit Ron .

Elle le frappa discrètement.

**-Elle était parfaite .**dis-je

Elle rougit encore une fois. Harry et Ron regardaient Tyler méfiant

**-Du calme les gars je ne mords pas **dit-il avec un air narquois.

Je regardais autour de moi .

**-Vous n'avez pas vu Miguel ?  
**

**-Bouh !**

Je sursautais et me tournais. Mon frère avait des oreilles de loup sur la tête. Elles frémissaient aux moindres bruits. Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune luminescent. Soudain les lumières se tamisèrent. Les notes d'un piano débutèrent. C'était la mélodie de *ma boîte à musique. Je me tournais vers la scène. C'était Malfoy. Il s'était teint les cheveux en brun. Je me tournais vers Miguel les larmes aux yeux.

**-Comment...**dit-il

Je secouais la tête. Je le regardais jouer ma mélodie. A la fin il fut couvert d'applaudissement.  
Il me regarda droit dans les yeux en descendant de la scène. La colère prit place sur son visage quand Tyler posa sa main sur ma taille. Je me détournais de lui.

**-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
**

**-Oui , s'il te plait.**

Il me ramena un verre. Je le bus. Puis ce fut l'heure de la seule danse traditionnelle de la soirée. Une valse. Tyler me tendit sa main.

**-M'accordez-vous cette danse ?  
**

**-Avec plaisir très cher.**

Il posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et prit ma main droite dans l'autre. Je posais ma main libre sur son épaule. Il nous guida. On passa à côté de Malfoy et Parkinson. Je lui lançais un regard empli de dégoût qu'elle me rendit. La danse prit fin. On retourna vers la table. Lavande s'avança vers Ron et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Mione, les larmes aux yeux, partit en courant. Lavande sourit satisfaite.

**-Espèce de salle pimbêche! **cracha Ginny furieuse .

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux !**

Tout le monde les observa. Je fis un geste de poignet et le saladier de boisson se renversa sur elle.

**-Oh , je suis terriblement désolée **dis-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

Humiliée, elle partit en courant à son tour. Je me tournais vers Ron .

**-Va rejoindre Mione !  
**

**-Pourquoi ?  
**

**-Mais ma parole ce que tu es débile par fois ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle t'aime triple buse! **criais-je .

Il écarquilla les yeux et partit en courant. Je soupirais et me rassis. Tyler posa son bras sur mes épaules. Puis il me dit à l'oreille.

**-Il y aura une fête dans le dortoir des serpentards, ça te dis de venir ?  
**

**-Hum, et bien . . . .  
**

**-Aller, on va s'amuser.  
**

**-D'accord.**

Le bal toucha à sa fin.

**-****Chers élèves, il est l'heure de rentrer dans vos dortoirs.**

*** watch?v=DhmRKlIOVg4**


	16. Chapter 16: Fête chez les Serpentards

Tyler m'attendais devant le dortoir . J'enlevais la maquillage de mon déguisement et me remaquillais . J'enlevais mes lentilles et me changeais. J'enfilais un robe violette pailletée. Elle m'arrivas à mis cuisse. Je refermais la fermeture sur le côté et mis mes talons. Je ne pris pas la peine de redonner taille normale à mes canines. J'endormis Watisha et Selta et descendit sans me faire remarquer .

**-Ah ma belle, tu es terriblement sexy, **me complimenta Tyler

**-Merci, aller il faut faire vite.**

On courus au cachots en évitant Rusard de peu. On arriva devant le tableau. Tyler dit le mot de passe et on entra. Je vis les élèves danser et boire mais je n'entendais aucun bruit.

Le tableau se referma. Tyler marmonna quelque chose et j'entendis un "plop".  
La musique résonna à mes oreilles. ,Ce qui me surprit c'est que c'était de la musique moldue.

**-Alors, qu'est ce que t'en pense ?**

**-Vous qui détestez tant les moldus, vous vous en inspirez beaucoup !  
**

**-Ils ont au moins fait quelque choses de bien.**

Je secouais la tête de dépit. Il m'emmena au bar.

**-Deux whisky pur feu !**

Il prit son verre et trinqua avec moi . Je le bus cul-sec.

**-Belle descente !**

**-Merci .**

Je vis une fille inhaler une poudre blanche .

**-C'est de la DS ? **_(Drogue du Sorcier. )_

**-Pas tout à fais , celle la est dix fois plus puissante**

**-Hum. . . . .  
**

**-On danse ?**

Il m'attira dos à lui. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanche et fit onduler son corps contre le mien. Ses épaules et ses hanches frottaient contre les miennes. La musique guidais mon corps. Les effluves de drogue et d'alcool me montèrent à la tête. Je me mis à danser plus sensuellement. Il resserra sa prise sur moi. Je souris. Une fille s'accrocha à lui.

**-Ty'**, gémit-elle, **tu m'as promis une danse !**

Il me regarda, frustré.

**-Vas-y !**

J'allais danser un peu plus loin . Deux mecs vinrent vers moi. J'étais entre eux. Je leur fis un sourire hypocrite et leur faussais compagnie. Une fille m'attira avec elle sur une plate forme. Je dansais collé-serrée avec elle. Je descendis et allais prendre un autre verre.

Je le bus. La tête me tournais..

Un bras se glissa autour de ma taille. Il m'entraîna vers les escaliers qui menaient au dortoirs. Il posa sa main sur ma bouche. J'essayais de me débattre. On entra dans une chambre. Je tombais sur le lit en gémissant. Ma tête tournais. J'entendis brièvement l'inconnu lancer un collaporta. L'odeur des draps, je la connaissais.

**-Drago . . .**dis-je faiblement.

Il était debout en face du lit. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et la fit lentement descendre jusqu'à ma cheville. Il m'enleva ma chaussure et fit de même avec l'autre .

**-Qu'est-ce. . . que tu fais ?**

Il ne répondit pas. Mes sens étaient troublés.

Sa main remonta le long de ma jambe. Il ouvrit le fermeture de ma robe et la fit glisser le long de mon corps. Il passa lascivement sa main sur mon ventre. Quand je réalisais ce qu'il allait faire je me recroquevillais, essayant d'échapper à son contact. Il attrapa mes poignets et les plaqua au dessus de ma tête. Il s'assit à califourchon sur moi. Des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux.

**-Non. . . Fais pas ça . . .**

Il embrassa mes joues, léchant du bout de sa langue mes larmes.

**-Je t'avais prévenue, et tu ne ma pas obéis, assume les conséquences de tes actes**. me murmura-t-il à l'oreille .

Il embrassa ma tempe et descendis dans mon cou. Il attrapa le bretelle de mon soutient gorge. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je réussis à le giflais. Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux bleu acier dans les miens .

**-Je. . . . te. . . .hais. . .  
**

**-Je sais, c'est réciproque.**

Il m'embrassa violemment. Je le repoussais de toutes mes forces. Il s'écarta de quelque centimètres. Sa respiration rencontra la mienne. Ensorcelé par son regard acier, je gémis désespérément et l'attirais brutalement à moi. A quoi bon résister quand on est condamné.

J'agrippais ses cheveux et lui rendis son baisé avec ferveur . Il lécha le contour de mes lèvres m'incitant à lui donner l'accès. Sa langue s'enroula autour de la mienne. Il lâcha mes poignets. Je m'attaquais à sa chemise et fis sauter les boutons. Je parcourus son torse de mes mains. Il soupira et descendit dons mon cou. Il mordit ma peau et y passa sa langue . Je laissais échapper un soupir rauque. Nos mouvements étaient précipités. Je défis fébrilement la ceinture de son pantalon. Je le fis se redresser et le lui enlevais. Il jeta sa chemise et se remis sur moi. Il traça un chemin avec sa langue le long de mon cou. Il tira la bretelle de mon soutient gorge avec ses dents. Il passa sa main dans mon dos et le dégrafa. Il le jeta à travers la pièce. Il s'arrêta un instant et me dévora littéralement du regard. Il se pencha et pris mon sein droit dans sa bouche et caressa l'autre. Je gémis et me mordis la lèvre. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, le gardant contre ma peau en feu.

Il descendit et embrassa mon ventre . Il passa sa langue sur mon nombril et descendit encore. Je redressais vivement la tête et il me regarda un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Je sentais son souffle sur moi. Au premier contact de sa langue mon esprit s'éteignit littéralement. Il commença lentement. Mes sens s'embrasaient. Je rejetais la tête en arrière et gémis fortement. Je ne pus empêcher mes hanches de bouger mais il me maintint fermement contre le lit. Il fit monter l'intensité de ses caresses. L'orgasme me frappa de plein fouet. Il se redressa et me regarda en proie aux affres du plaisir. Un sourire emplit de pur fierté masculine ornait ses lèvres tentatrices. Il m'embrassa et se plaça entre mes jambes. Je le sentis contre moi. Je me raidis. Il embrassa doucement ma joue.

Il créa une friction entre nous et m'embrassa encore. Sa langue imitais les mouvement de son bassin. Il me persuadait. Il stoppa ce délicieux baiser et me regarda, attendant ma permission. J' hochais la tête et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. D'un roulement de hanches possessif, il entra en moi. J'écarquillais les yeux sous la douleur. Il s'arrêta, stopper par la barrière de ma virginité. Il me regarda un instant, un air coupable sur le visage et entra d'un coup. J'étouffais un cri. Il me laissa m'habituer à sa présence. Il essuya mes larmes de ses lèvres en me murmurant des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille. Je bougeais doucement et il entama de lents va et viens. Le plaisir et la douleur se confondaient. Je plantais mes ongles dans son dos. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens, j'y voyais un plaisir intense. Mon corps était couvert de sueur. Ses mouvement étaient de plus en plus intense.

Je ne retenais plus mes cris. Il gémissait dans mon cou. Mes mains allèrent fourrager ses cheveux blonds pour l'attirer à mon visage. Il releva la tête et attrapa ma lèvres entre ses dents. Il me mordit jusqu'au sang. Il procédait à l'échange de sang. Il le lécha. Mon prénom sur son bras se mit à luire d'une lumière dorée. Je fis la même chose. Le goût de son sang emplit ma bouche. Le tonnerre éclata et mon bras me brûla agréablement. Il reprit ses mouvement et accéléra le rythme. Je criais son nom. Je sentis l'orgasme en moi. Il m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux quand on atteignit l'apogée. Il s'affaissa contre moi et posa son front contre le mien.

**-Tu es à moi maintenant. **Murmura-t-il la voix rauque.

Je fermais les yeux et hochais la tête. Il se retira et s'allongea sur le côté. Je laissais mes larmes couler en silence. La réalité s'imposait à moi. J'allais dans ses bras, sans attendre sa permission. Il se figea un instant et m'entoura de ses bras.

Dehors les éclairs zébraient le ciel. L'air devint chargé en électricité. Un changement de taille se produisait dans l'espace de la magie.

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore regardais le ciel en souriant.

Miguel , lui aussi contemplais le ciel.

**-Tu as fait ton choix petite sœur,**dit-il doucement.

Au même instant , Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom entra dans une fureur terrible à cause du changement crée par les deux adolescents. Il tua trois de ses serviteurs.

**-Je jure que celui à qui tu t'es donnée va mourir Lena Seltari ! ** Hurla-t-il de rage.


	17. Chapter 17: Réaliser

Je me réveillais avec un horrible mal de tête. J'étais seule dans le lit. Les événements de la soirée me revinrent en tête. J'avais couché avec Drago Malfoy . . . Je me redressais et m'appuyais contre la tête de lit. Il était assis sur le fauteuil d'en face et m'observais. Il était habillé alors que moi non. Je ramenais les draps contre ma poitrine. Il se pencha en avant.

**-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**demandais-je la voix rauque.

Je grimaçais et portais la main à ma gorge. Il se leva et attrapa une fiole. Il me la lança. J'ouvris la fiole et bus la potion qui au passage avait un goût horrible. Mon mal de tête ainsi que mon mal de gorge s'évaporèrent immédiatement. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit.  
Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent les miens. Je relevais la tête et me plongeais dans son regard. Il attrapa mon menton et se baissa, son visage près du mien. Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma joue. Je frissonnais. Il continua jusqu'à mes lèvres. Sa langue vint directement s'enrouler autour de la mienne. Il m'embrassa de manière dominante et possessive. Je reculais en tremblant légèrement.

**-Je. . . . je vais me doucher. **balbutiais-je

Je me levais, le drap fermement enroulé autour de moi. Je ne fis même pas un pas que je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque.

**-La pudeur du lendemain matin**, chuchota-t-il, **je t'ai pourtant vu entièrement nue hier.**

J'allais précipitamment dans la salle de bain. Je l'entendis rire. Je laissais tomber le drap et entrais dans la douche. Je remarquais un filet de sang séché sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, preuve des événements la nuit dernière. J'ouvris le robinet d'eau chaude. Mes muscles se détendirent. Je me lavais et me rinçais. J'attrapais une serviette au couleur de serpentard. Je me séchais. Ma peau c'était comme imprégné de l'odeur de Drago.

**-Accio vêtements.**

Je m'habillais rapidement. Je me regardais dans le miroir et portais la main à mon cou en voyant toutes les marques qu'il m'avait faites. J'enroulais une écharpe autour de ma gorge et sortis. Il était près de la fenêtre. Je m'arrêtais derrière lui et attendis. Il inspira profondément et se tourna vers moi. Il me détailla de haut en bas.

**-Ce qui c'est passé hier soir reste dans cette chambre. **dit-il

Mon cœur se serra. Je baissais la tête. Bien sur, il fallait que je m'y attende , après tout je suis en face de Drago Malfoy, il ne changeras pas. Il prit ma main et y glissa une morceau de parchemin.

**-Ouvre le quand tu seras seule.**

Il ne me lâcha pas tout de suite. Je relevais la tête. Je vis une lueur d'hésitation dans son regard puis son masque d'indifférence se remit en place sur son visage et il sortit de la chambre. Je regardais le parchemin et l'ouvrit.

_Je te déteste  
Je te déteste car tu fais naître en moi des sentiments que je connaissais pas et que je ne voulais pas connaître.  
Tu ma appris la jalousie, et elle me ronge chaque jour, quand je te vois au côtés d'un autre que moi.  
Alors pour tout ça, Lena Felicia Seltari, Je te déteste._

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Puis il repartit à toute allure. Je souris...

Je regardais par la porte vérifiant si la voie était libre. Je sortis et refermais la porte. Je courus jusqu'au portrait et sortis du dortoir des Serpentards. Je rentrais dans quelqu'un et basculais. Cette personne me rattrapa. C'était Tyler.

**-Ou était tu passé ma belle ?  
**

**-Je. . . je ne sais pas , je crois que j'ai trop bu . . .**

Il sourit.

**-Viens je te raccompagne.  
**

**-On peux aller manger avant ?  
**

**-Comme tu veux ma belle.**

On arriva dans la salle sur demande. Je m'assis en face de mon frère. Tyler s'assit à côté de moi, à mon grand étonnement. Les Gryffondors le regardaient et de travers. Cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

**-Dit moi **, commença Miguel un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, **tu t'es bien amusée hier petite sœur ?**

Je rougis et me raclais la gorge.

**-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.**

Il fit un sourire narquois et regarda discrètement derrière moi. Je savais très bien qui il regardait. Puis il passa négligemment sa main sur son cou. Je remis mon écharpe en place. Il éclata de rire. Je lui donnais un coup de pied . Tyler passa soudainement son bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui .

**-Alors ma belle, qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?  
**

**-Euh. . .**

La table se mit à trembler. Mon bras gauche me brûla. Je posais ma main dessus. Mon frère se leva calmement et se dirigea vers la table de Serpentard.

**-Malfoy, je dois te parler. **Lança-t-il.

Il attrapa Drago par le bras. Ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur nous. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la Grande Salle. J'attendis un instant pui me levais à mon tour.

**-…coute Tyler , je vais me reposer aujourd'hui , on se voit plus tard ?  
**

**-Attend.**

Il posa sa main sur ma nuque et m'embrassa. Je me fis violence pour ne pas le repousser violemment. Il s'écarta et me regarda. Je lui fis un sourire crispé et partis. A peine la porte dépassée, je me mis à courir comme une dératée. Je les cherchais de partout mais aucune trace d'eux. Il ne restait que la salle sur demande. La porte apparut et s'ouvrit devant moi. J'entrais rapidement. La pièce était sombre et remplit de miroirs. Certains étaient suspendus dans les airs. Drago était debout au centre de la salle. Une aura noire se dégageait de lui , puis les ondes de choc se libérèrent. Miguel m'attrapa et me plaqua contre le mur , me protégeant. Drago subissait une crise de puissance , suite au nouveaux pouvoirs dont il avait hérité. Elle dura plus d'une heure. Il tomba à genoux, respirant bruyamment. Miguel s'écarta et je m'approchais de lui. Je m'agenouillais à côté de lui et écartais les cheveux qui collaient à son front . Je fis passer mon énergie de mon corps au sien. Il soupira de fatigue.

**-Il faut que tu apprennes à te maîtriser**, dit mon frère, **si tu te m'es à péter un câble à chaque fois qu'un autre la touche on est pas sortis d'affaire.  
**

**-J'essaierais de m'en souvenir **railla-t-il en se relevant.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux . Sa manche se baissa laissant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Je tremblais et détournais la tête. Il me regarda. Mon frère nous laissa seuls. Il se rapprocha de moi. Elle était juste devant mes yeux. Je les fermais. Il prit ma main et la posa sur son avant bras . Des images envahirent ma tête. Je vis tout ce qu'il avait du faire pour avoir cette horrible marque. Je reculais ma main,horrifié. Il eut un sourire amer.

**-Elle fait partit de l'homme que je suis, Lena. Je ne te promettrais jamais une belle et heureuse vie car je ne peux te l'offrir. Je ne suis pas le prince charmant loin de là, je suis simplement moi.**

Je restais muette face à ses aveux. Il se releva et commença à partir. Je me relevais et entourais sa taille de mes bras. Je posais ma tête contre son dos et fermais les yeux. J'écoutais les battements de son cœur. Je le contournais et me mis face à lui. Alors lentement et hésitante je posais le bout de mes doigts sur la marque. Tremblante, j'en dessinais les contours. Il posa doucement sa main sur ma joue. Je relevais les yeux.

**-Tu n'es peut-être pas un prince charmant, mais tu es l'homme que je veux. Et je te déteste pour ça.**

Il sourit.

**-Tu dois être folle.  
**

**-Oui, de toi.  
**

**-Dans ce cas on est deux.**

Il se pencha et m'embrassa.


	18. Chapter 18: Mission suicide ?

_1 mois plus tard_

Les activités des mangemorts se multipliaient. Avec les autres on avait surveillé certains serpentards. Severus ne pouvait plus nous donner d'informations, étant accusé de trahison par certains mangemorts. On avait appris qu'un groupe de mangemorts devaient se rendre cette nuit dans un village moldu. Mais on ignorait la raison. J'avais envoyé Selta et Watisha en éclaireurs. Nous étions encore au château. Harry, Mione, Ron Miguel et moi devions y aller et Ginny restais pour nous couvrir. Le point de rendez-vous était la tour d'astronomie. Je plaçais mes deux dagues dans mes bottes. Mes épées étaient dans leurs fourreaux croisés dans mon dos. On portait tous des foulards noirs pour cacher nos visages.

**-On est d'accord **, dit mon frère, **on capture quelques mangemorts pour les interroger.**

J'enfourchais mon balais et frappais le sol de mon pied pour prendre mon élan. Je montais dans les airs. Selta nous rejoignis et nous guida. Après une heure de vol on se posa dans la forêt qui entourait le village. Je mis mon foulard en place. On se sépara à l'entrée du village. Les mangemorts étaient sur la place centrale. L'air devint lourd et la lumière de la lune devint bleue. L'un d'eux entra dans une maison. Un cri retentit. Il sortit avec une petit fille en pleure. Il l'attacha et la posa au sol.

**-Merde, **chuchotais-je

Je rentrais dans une maison de personnes âgés. Je les découvris dans leur chambre, figés comme des statues. Je sortis un petit miroir de ma poche. Je frappais trois fois contre la glace et le visage de Ginny apparut.

**-Alors ?**

**-Ils enlèvent les enfants.  
**

**-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
**

**-Je vais créer un portail qui donnera sur ma chambre. On y fera passer les enfants et tu iras les accueillir. Fais passer le message aux autres, le portail se trouve dans la première maison à l'entrée du village.**

**-OK. **

Je rangeais le miroir et mis un genou à terre. Je posais mes mains contre le mur. Un tourbillon de couleur bleu ciel se forma. Je courus dans l'autre maison. La porte était ouverte. Je montais les escaliers et allais à la chambre. Les cris d'un petit garçon résonnaient dans la maison. Je pris un vase et le lançais contre le mur. Le mangemort sortit de la chambre baguette en main. Il me tourna le dos. Je sortis ma dague et m'approchais de lui. Je posais ma main sur sa bouche. Je passais ma dague devant ses yeux. Il se figea et je l'assommais. J'allais dans la chambre. Le petit poussa un cri et tenta de se cacher. Je baissais mon foulard.

**-Chut, calme toi je ne te ferais aucun mal.**

Il se calma et je le fis monter sur mon dos. Je sortis et regardais la rue. Personne. J'allais au portail. Ron arriva avec un bébé dans les bras.

**-Tu vois ce bébé**, demandais-je au petit, **tu veux bien le prendre dans tes bras et marcher tout droit ? Tu verras une gentille fille avec les cheveux comme lui, elle te donnera des gâteaux.**

Il hocha la tête et passa le portail. Je repartis dans une autre maison. Ils n'étaient pas encore venus ici. C'était une petite fille. Elle était debout dans la chambre de ses parents et les secouaient pour qu'ils se réveillent. Elle sursauta quand elle me vit. Je la rassurais et la pris dans mes bras. La porte d'entrée claqua. Je jurais en silence et me cachais derrière la porte de la chambre. Ils étaient deux. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Je sortis discrètement. J'entendis l'un des hommes prendre une profonde inspiration.

**-Elles s'enfuient !**

Je sautais tous les escaliers et me réceptionnais sur mes pieds. Mais le poids de la petite me fit basculer en avant. Je me tordis la cheville. Un éclair vert passa au dessus de ma tête.

Je gémis et me remis debout. Je détalais dans la rue. Ils me rattrapaient. La petite pleura. Je tournais dans une ruelle et une main m'attrapa. Je fus plaqué contre le mur. Je fis taire la fillette. Nos poursuivants passèrent à côté de nous.

**-Je les sens, elles ne sont pas loin.**

Ils partirent. Notre sauveur regarda la rue et nous attira au fond de la ruelle. Je remarquais alors le masque de mangemort. Je lui donnais un coup et reculais, protégeant la fillette. Derrière le masque, je vis deux yeux bleus acier. Il enleva son masque.

**-Dra...**

Il posa sa main sur ma bouche.

**-Chut**

J'agitais la tête et il me libéra

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? **Murmurais-je

**-J'ai l'air de faire quoi là, je te sauve la vie. Mais c'est quoi cette mission suicide?**

**-Pas si suicide que ça.  
**

**-Greyback est là, c'est un loup garou, il ta flairé. **

Je frissonnais de dégoût.

**-Bon on y va, **dit-il.

Je ne pus faire un pas. Ma cheville me faisant trop souffrir.

**-Qu'est ce que tu as ?**

**-Je crois qu'elle est tordue  
**

**-Fais voir. **

Il enleva ma botte et passa sa main sur ma cheville. Je grimaçais. Il murmura un sort. La douleur partit. Il s'était entraîné avec moi pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs et la magie sans baguette. Il me remît ma botte. La petite leva la tête de mon cou et regarda autour de nous. Je la rassurais. Drago nous pris dans ses bras et nous fit léviter sur le toit. On allait de toit en toit. On arriva au portail. Je fis traverser la petite. Harry arriva en courant avec deux jumeaux.

**-Tous les enfants sont à Poudlard, il ne reste que ceux attaché sur la place.**

Il adressa un signe de tête à Drago. Ron et Mione arrivèrent.

**-Ou est Miguel ?**

**-Derrière toi. **

Je me tournais.

**-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?**

**-Il faut faire diversion. **

Je sifflais et mes gardiens arrivèrent. Je leur expliquais ce qu'il fallait faire.

**-Je ferais aussi diversion** dis-je, **libérez les enfants et faîtes les passé aussi vite que possible je vous couvre. Drago toi, tu retourne avec les mangemorts et tu détourne leur attention des enfants.**

Ils partirent. Drago m'attira à lui et m'embrassa durement, sa façon à lui de me dire d'être prudente. Il replaça mon foulard et partit à son tour. Je soufflais un coup et me lançais dans la rue. Watisha rugit ce qui attira leur attention sur nous. J'entendis la voix de Drago.

**- Capturez-la !**

Selta plongea et attaqua un mangemort. J'évitais les sorts Je sortis mes épées. Je les avais entourés de protection, je pouvais donc contre les sorts avec. Je fis une geste de la main et attirais deux mangemorts à moi. Je les assommais. Un sort me frôla la joue, un sectumsempra. Mon sang coula dans mon cou. Il ne restait plus que trois enfants attachés. Drago ainsi que Greyback et un autre mangemort disparurent en laissant une fumée noir derrière eux. Ils étaient tous détachés. Une petite trébucha. Le dernier mangemort se retourna et l'attrapa.

**-Si tu approche je la tue !**

Je m'immobilisais.

**-Relâche-la !**

**-Tu rêves ! **

Watisha le contourna.

**-Vous mourrez tous ! Mon Maître vous le fera payer.**

La tigresse lui sauta dessus et referma sa gueule sur sa nuque. Le sang gicla sur le visage de la fillette. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et la pris sur mes genoux. Je lui essuyais le visage du mieux que je pus.

**-C'est fini ma puce, tout va bien.**

Miguel et Harry avaient attachés les deux mangemorts.

**-Lena et Mione vous vous occupez des enfants et vous les renvoyez chez eux, **dit le brun aux lunettes, **nous on emmène ces deux là à l'Ordre et vous nous nous rejoignez après.**

**-L'Ordre ? **Demandais-je

**-Tu sauras tout à l'heure.**

On passa le portail. Les enfants chantaient une chanson avec Ginny. Je posais mes rames sur le lit et pris une bouteille remplit d'une potion qui leur effacera les souvenirs et les plongera dans un sommeil profond. J'en versais dans les gobelets et leur donnais. Ils s'endormirent tous. On les ramena dans leur chambre .le sort c'était dissipé. Les garçons avaient enlevé les corps. Ginny rentra à l'é refermais le portail. Mione se pencha sur mon visage.

**-Je vais soigner ta joue.**

Elle posa sa baguette sur ma joue et la coupure se referma.

**-Merci, on va récupérer mon balai et on transplane la ou tu dois m'emmener.**

On retourna dans la forêt. Elle me prit la main et nous fit transplaner. Elle sortit ensuite un petit bandeau et me cacha la vue. Elle me fit asseoir sur une chaise et enleva le bandeau. Je me retrouvais face à un homme brun. Il y avait aussi une femme et un homme que j'identifiais comme étant les parents de Ron et deux jumeaux roux, Harry et les autres.


	19. Chapter 19: L'Ordre du Phénix

Je regardais la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'étais dans une cuisine aux couleurs chaudes.

**-Bonjour Lena, je me présente, Remus Lupin.**

J'inclinais la tête restant silencieuse.

**-Voici, Arthur, Molly Fred et Georges Weasley.**

**-Puis-je savoir la raison de tout ça ? **

Il sourit.

**-Bien sur. Nous faisons partit de L'Ordre de Phénix. Je suppose que tu en as déjà entendu parler.**

**-Oui. **

Je lançais à mon frère un regard suspicieux.

**-Nous sommes ici pour parlez de la mission que vous avez effectuée ce soir**dit Arthur.

**-Je ne savais pas que c'était une mission pour le compte de l'Ordre**. Dis-je en m'énervant un peu.

**-C'est la seconde raison de notre présence ici. Nous voulons que tu rejoignes l'Ordre.**

Je me crispais légèrement mais acceptais quand même.

**-Dans ce cas nous allons te faire passer un test sous le Véritaserum.**

Je grimaçais.

**-Le Véritaserum n'a aucun effet sur moi.**

**-Comment c'est possible ? **S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en même temps ce qui était assez comique

**-Ma sœur est une énigme ambulante.**

**-La ferme. **Marmonnais-je.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi.

**-Il y a un moyen de vérifié son identité.**

Il me serra le poignet à m'en faire mal. Le lien réagit et une barrière se forma autour de moi, expulsant Miguel loin de moi. Je ressentis la soudaine inquiétude de Drago. Si je ne le rassurais pas il allait débarquer ici. Vu qu'il était considéré comme un mangemort, je ne suis pas sur que l'Ordre le laisse tranquille Par le lien je le lui montrais que j'allais bien. Il se calma mais je sentais encore sa présence.

**- Miguel, t'es vraiment idiot ! Il allait venir ici !**

**-Au moins je sais qu'il te protège, **railla-t-il en se relevant difficilement.

**-Bien fait pour toi.**

**-Bon, on vous laisse vous reposer. Arthur et moi allons nous occupez des mangemorts**dit Remus.

Ils partirent. Molly se leva.

**-Je vais vous préparez un bon repas. Vous êtes maigrichons comme tout. Vous ne mangez pas bien ! **Elle se lança dans la préparation du repas.

**-Elle est toujours comme ça**me lança Fred.

**-Alors tu es la sorcière la plus puissante**continua Georges

**-Sans vouloir te vexer Harry**compléta son frère.

Il sourit.

**-Pas de soucis. Lena, tu as fini ton entraînement ?**

**-Oui, mais il faut que je m'exerce à la Légilimancie, qui veux me servir de cobaye ?  
**

**-Je veux bien**me répondit le brun.

**-D'accord.**

Je me levais et me plaçais devant lui. Je le regardais dans les yeux et me concentrais. J'entrais dans son esprit et me heurtais à sa protection. Elle me parut comme un mur de brique. J'en fis le tour, cherchant une faille. Je la trouvais. Elle était sombre et dégageais un aura maléfique. Je la forçais rassemblant toute ma volonté pour l'ouvrir. Je sentis Harry tressaillir. Il tenait bon mais je réussi à entrer dans ses pensées. Il avait peur de perdre ses proches. Il haïssait Voldemort. Je vis une pensée concernant les Horcruxes. Mais je ne pu continuer car il me repoussa de ses pensées. Je vacillais et me rattrapais à la table. Il avait le front couvert de sueur tout comme moi.

**-Tu es...très forte.**

**-Merci. **

Je m'assis. Molly posa une assiette devant moi. Je la remerciais et mangeais. Cela lui fit plaisir. Il fut ensuite décider que l'on dormirait ici ce soir. Je passais devant une porte entrouverte. La curiosité me poussa à y entrer. Je me retrouvais face à un mur couvert d'un arbre généalogique. Certains visages avaient été effacés. Je posais ma main sur le dernier. Il était écrit " Sirius black "

**-Il était mon parrain.**

Je me retournais vers Harry. Il était appuyé contre la porte. Il se rapprocha.

**-Il est mort, tué par Bellatrix.**

**-Je suis désolée. **

Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Je le pris dans mes bras. Il était comme un second frère pour moi et je ne supportais pas de le voir comme ça. Il me rendit mon étreinte et embrassa ma joue. Puis il me lâcha et monta se coucher. Je regardais une dernière fois ce mur et quittais cette pièce. Je montais à mon tour et rejoins les filles. Je me changeais et m'allongeais.

**-C'est très gentil ce que tu as fait pour Harry tout à l'heure**. dit doucement Ginny.

**-C'est normal, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un proche tué par la même personne en plus .**

Elle baissa les yeux. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse.

**-J'ai trouvé un plan pour que Harry et toi soyez ensemble.**

**-Comment ?  
**

**-Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce sera au bal de Noël. **

Je n'en dis pas plus et m'endormis.


	20. Chapter 20: Captive à Noël

Cela faisait trois jours que nous avions effectué cette mission périlleuse. J'avais commandé un produit particulier au jumeaux Weasley. Il devait bientôt arrivé. Ce soir c'était le bal de Noël. Je me préparais dans ma chambre. Ron y allait avec Mione, Harry avec Ginny et Tyler m'avait invité. Ces derniers temps il restait tout le temps avec moi. Il avait pris l'habitude de se comporter comme mon petit-ami. Je ne l'y encourageais pas mais je ne fis rien non plus. C'est ce qui énervait prodigieusement Drago. J'avais réussi à cacher avec un sort très puissant le tatouage sur mon bras gauche. Je portais une robe à bustier blanche. Un ruban noir entourait ma taille et formais un nœud papillon sur le côté. J'enfilais ensuite mes sandales à talons lacet. Ma commande était arrivée. Je descendis m'assurant que personne n'était là et l'installais en haute de la porte de la Grande Salle. Puis je remontais ni vu ni connu. Je rejoignis les filles devant les escaliers. Ginny était nerveuse.

**-Fais moi confiance, sa va marcher.**

On descendit rejoindre nos cavaliers. Tyler me fit un sourire en coin. Un frisson me parcourra le dos. Je fronçais les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il m'embrassa. Je ne bougeais pas. On était derrière Harry et Ginny. Ils se retrouvèrent stoppés par un champ de force. Il regarda au dessus de sa tête et vit du gui Un message apparut.

_« Embrasse ta cavalière pour entrer »_

Ginny le regarda et rougit. Harry se tourna vers elle tout aussi rouge. Il se pencha doucement et l'embrassa. Je souris. Il se recula et il la regarda en souriant. Ils entrèrent tout deux. Ce fut ensuite notre tour. Il m'embrassa encore une fois et on entra. La salle était lumineuse. Des flocons de neige tombaient du faux ciel de la salle ; Des statues en cristal étaient répartir dans la salle. Il alla me chercher un verre. Je le bus. Il avait un goût étrange. Ginny se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

**-Merci, merci, merci !**

Je ris.

**-De rien, vous méritez d'être heureux !**

Harry me remercia d'un signe de tête et emmena sa cavalière près du buffet. La bonne humeur régnais en cette soirée de décembre. Je regardais discrètement autour de moi et repérais Drago assit à une table, un verre à la main. Il semblait tendu et il m'adressa un sourire crispé. Tyler quand à lui semblais distrait, il regardais sans cesse autour de lui et tapais du pied.

-**Quelque chose ne vas pas Tyler?**

**-Hein ? Non tout vas bien !  
**

**-Tu es sûr ? **Demandais-je supicieuse.**  
**

**-Absolument ! Tu danse ma belle ?  
**

**-Oui.**

Je le suivis. Il posa sa main sur ma taille et me colla à lui. Ma vue se brouilla brusquement. La pièce tangua et je vacillais. Il me fit un sourire inquiétant.

**-Qu'est . . . ce qui . . . m'arrive ?**

La pièce fut plongée dans le noir. Les vitres se brisèrent.

**-Les Mangemorts !**

Dumbledore accompagné des professeurs se lancèrent dans la bataille. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Tyler durcit sa prise sur ma taille et m'entraîna avec lui. Je n'arrivais pas à me débattre. Ma tête bascula sur le côté. Tout était flou autour de moi.

**-Lena !**

C'était Miguel. Je ne le voyais pas. C'était la débandade. Les professeurs essayaient tant bien que mal à rassembler les élèves et repousser les mangemorts. Mais ces derniers semblaient avoir tout organisés au millimètre près. Watisha surgit devant nous. Deux mangemorts l'encerclaient. Elle rugit et en tua un. L'autre lui envoya sur le de stupéfaction. Je sentis l'air frais sur mon visage. On devait être dehors.

**-Tyler lâche la !**

Il se tourna. Je crus distinguer Miguel, Harry, et Dumbledore. Il éclata de rire.

**-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais désobéir à mon Maître !**

Il me caressa la joue.

**-Il la veut et je lui apporte.**

**-Miguel**soufflais-je

Je me sentais faible.

**-Adieu.**

Il transplana

**-LENA !**

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis de mon frère.

Je repris connaissance en entendant des voix autour de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et ma tête bascula sur le côté. Ma vision était trouble et tout tournais autour de moi. J'étais allongé sur une table les poings et les chevilles liés. Je retrouvais petit à petit mes esprits. Je tirais sur mes chaînes mais rien à faire. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Voldemort et ses disciples. Du coin de l'œil je vis Drago et une femme qui devait être sa mère. Je reportais mon attention sur Voldemort.

**-Je t'avais dis que tu nous rejoindrais.**

Un flot d'insultes se précipita sur mes lèvres. Il rit froidement et tendit le bras. Un énorme serpent s'avança vers moi. Il rampa sur la table près de moi. J'agitais mes jambes. Il s'enroula autour de moi et posa sa tête dans mon cou. Je sentis sa langue me frôler la joue.

**-Nagini, ce n'est pas ton repas.**

Je ne bougeais plus.

**-Bien , tout d'abord, je tiens à féliciter Tyler. Il ta ramené et ne ma pas déçus.**

Je me tournais vers lui. Comment avais-je pus me laisser berner aussi facilement.

**-Sale traître !**

Voldemort se pencha sur moi.

**-Tu t'es donné à un homme n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui à donné tes pouvoirs, tu les partage avec lui. Et cela me contrarie beaucoup, donc dit moi qui il est.**

**-Jamais ! Plutôt mourir !**

Son visage se crispa.

**-Dis moi son nom !**

**-Vous me dégouttez !**

Son serpent comprima mon buste. Mes côtes émirent des craquements sinistre. Je laissais échapper un cri de douleur. Je sentis un présence qui tentait d'entrer dans mes pensées. Je le bloquais de toutes mes forces. La douleur devait me distraire. Ces attaques étaient de plus en plus violentes mais je ne cédais pas. Il finit par se retirer et son serpent me libéra. Il regarda alors Drago. Je crus un instant qu'il l'avait découvert.

**-Approche jeune Malefoy.**

Son père le poussa en avant.

**-Fais la parler.**

Drago resta impassible mais ses yeux le trahirent. _Merlin,__ faites qu'il le fasse ! _Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur moi.

**-Endoloris !**

Une atroce douleur m'envahit et j'hurlais de toute mes forces. J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, d'être écartelé, poignardé... Mon corps s'arqua en avant. Mais je maintenais à tout prix mes barrières mentales.

**-Stop.**

La souffrance disparut, me laissant prise de tremblement.

**-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire son nom ?**

Je lui crachais au visage.

**-Comment oses-tu ! **cria la femme brune.

**-Calme toi Bella.**

Elle se calma immédiatement et prit un air de soumise.

**-Oui Maître, **minauda-t-elle.

Il essuya son visage.

**-Emmenez la aux cachots.**

Ils me détachèrent et m'emmenèrent jusqu'aux cachots. Tyler et Drago nous suivaient. Une odeur effroyable me parvint, celle du sang et de la moisissure. Ils m'attachèrent de nouveau contre ce mur ou tant de personnes avant moi y avaient été attachés. Les poignets au dessus de la tête, j'étais debout.

**-Donnez lui une correction ! **ordonna le traître, **Mais ne touchez pas le visage.**

Le premier coup partit dans mon ventre. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas crier.

**- Ça suffit.**

Un filet de sang coula de ma bouche. Tyler s'approcha et passa son doigt sur ma joue. Je rejetais la tête en arrière dégoûté par son contact.

**-Tu finiras par cracher le morceau ma belle.**

**-Ne me touche pas !**

Il éclata de rire et sortit. Drago me regarda et fit de même. La porte se referma me laissant dans le noir. Je laissais tomber ma tête en avant. Mes côtes me faisaient souffrir. Je fermais les yeux et tirais sur mes chaînes, ne faisant que m'entailler les poignets. Je commençais à avoir des crampes. Je commençais à perdre la notion du temps. A chaque fois que je somnolais, je me redressais en sursautant aux cris d'agonies des autres prisonniers. Ce qui me sembla une éternité plus tard, la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit. La lumière me brûla les rétines et je plissais les yeux. C'était Bellatrix ...

**-Détachez-la, **ordonna-t-elle.

Je tombais au sol. Mes poignets étaient couvert de croûtes et de sang. Ils m'attrapèrent par les bras et me sortirent de la cellule. On m'emmena dans une chambre et ils lâchèrent. Je me redressais difficilement et regardais autour de moi. Un femme était debout ua pied du lit, c'était Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago.

**-Cissy, je te laisse t'occuper de cette moins que rien !**ria Bellatrix en claquant la porte.

Nous étions toutes les deux enfermées.


	21. Chapter 21: Rituel

Mme Malefoy s'approcha de moi. Je me recroquevillais sur moi même.

**-N'est pas peur**, dit-elle gentiment, **je ne te ferais aucun mal.**

Je la regardais méfiante.

**-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à ce que tu sois préparé pour la cérémonie de ce soir.**

Je fronçais les sourcils. La réception, mais elle devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours !

**-Cela fait un peu plus de 5 jours que tu te trouves dans les cachots.**

J'écarquillais les yeux. Elle me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever. Je gémis de douleur.

**-On va soigner tout ça.**

C'était étrange, elle n'était pas comme les autres mangemorts. Elle me conduit à la salle de bain et me donna une potion. Je remarquais qu'elle n'utilisait pas sa baguette. Elle vit mon étonnement.

**-Je n'ai pas le droit de l'utiliser**dit-elle simplement.

Je bus la potion en grimaçant, mes côtés se remirent en place et les plaies de mes poignets se refermèrent. Mais je garderais les traces. Elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et me retira ma robe complètement déchiré. J'entrais dans l'eau chaude. Elle me lava les cheveux et me laissa faire le reste. Elle sortit, me laissant un pue d'intimité. Je profitais de ce moment de répit sachant que mon enfer reprendrait bientôt. Elle revint, une serviette à la main. Je me séchais rapidement et enfilais la robe à bustier noire qu'elle me tendait. Elle brossa rapidement mes cheveux. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant enter Lucius Malefoy et Drago.

**-Bien, tu es prête, le maître et impatient de te voir.**

Malefoy Senior s'avança vers moi mais je reculais. Il soupira et fit signe à Drago. Celui-ci me ceintura par la taille pendant que son père me passait une sorte de menotte en cuir, entourant mes poignets. Il était relié à une chaîne métallique. Je me débattis et la prise de Drago faiblit légèrement alors je me stoppais.

**-Tu deviens obéissante**railla Lucius.

Il entraîna sa femme hors de la chambre. Drago regarda la porte et posa sa main sur ma joue. Je fermais les yeux un instant. Il la retira et prit la chaîne. On suivit ses parents.

Le sol sous mes pieds nus était glacé. On arriva en haut des escaliers. Tous les partisans de Voldemort étaient présents. Les prisonniers eux, servaient des verres. Le seigneur des ténèbres vint vers moi et me tira à lui.

**-Mes chers amis, la dernière des Seltari est parmi nous !**

Ils rirent. Il posa sa main squelettique sous mon menton mais je tournais violement mon visage.

**-Plutôt sauvage ! Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire le nom de l'homme à qui tu t'es donnée ?**

**-Je préfère mourir !  
**

**-Nous allons voir jusqu'où ton obstination va. **

Il me poussa dans les bras de Drago et fit un signe de la main. Les cris d'une petite fille résonnaient dans la salle.

**-Maman ! Maman !**

Une des prisonnières laissa tomber son plateau.

**-Katia !**

Un mangemort la rattrapa par les cheveux. Le mage noir s'approcha de l'enfant.

**-Si tu me dis qui il est, je lui laisse la vie sauve**

Je regardais la fillette et baissais les yeux. Sa mère hurla.

**-Bien, tiens lui la tête qu'elle la regarde mourir.**

Il me força à regarder.

**-Avada Kedavra !**

La scène se passa comme au ralentie. L'éclair vert la frappa en pleine poitrine. Les hurlements de sa mère résonnaient à mes oreilles. Son corps tomba au sol, comme une poupée désarticulée. Il se pencha sur elle, caressant sa joue.

**-Cette enfant qui était à l'aube de sa vie est morte par ta faute.**

La femme se précipita sur le corps de sa fille et la berça en sanglotant.

**-Bon, assez d'enfantillage.**

On m'attacha au centre de la pièce, les poignets au dessus de la tête. Voldemort se plaça devant moi.

**-Bella, si tu veux bien commencer le rituel.**

**-Avec plaisir Maître**

Elle traça un pentagramme autour de nous et sortit sa baguette. Elle invoqua 5 bougie en cire noire et les plaça aux extrémités de l'étoile du pentagramme. Elle se mit à murmurer une incantation en tournant autour de nous. Une douleur atroce monta dans mon corps. J'avais l'impression d'être brûlée vive. Je tirais sur mes liens. Une lumière dorée sortit de ma bouche pour aller à celle de Voldemort. Il ouvrit grand les bras et bascula la tête en arrière, souriant. La douleur devenait pire de minutes en minutes. Un filet de sang coula le long de ma bouche et je m'affaissais. Le rituel prit fin. Il regarda autour de lui et tendit la main vers la mère de la fillette. Un éclair noir la frappa. Elle tomba, raide morte.

**-Vous êtes encore plus puissant Maître, **ronronna Bellatrix.

**-Certes, mais ce n'est que pour un temps limité, il faut que j'ai recours à ce rituel régulièrement. Pour cela, il faut qu'elle soit en forme. Narcissa, nourissez la et enfermez la dans une chambre.**

**-Oui mon Seigneur. **

Elle s'avança vers moi et me détacha. Je m'effondrais dans ses bras. Drago me souleva et me monta dans la chambre. Il me posa sur le lit. Je le repoussais et me repliais sur moi même. Narcissa posa un plateau sur le lit. Je ne bougeais pas. Elle nettoya mon visage avant de sortir suivit de son fils. Je restais ainsi pendant des heures. La nuit déclinais, laissant place au jour. Il y avait de l'agitation. Je me levais et écoutais à la porte. J'entendis des pas et reculais. La porte s'ouvrit sur Tyler. Il la referma et s'appuya contre elle.

**-Grâce à toi, le Maître à fait tomber le Ministère.**

Il rit froidement et posa son regard sur le plateau.

**-Tu devrais manger, il a besoin que tu sois en bonne santé.**

Je pris l'assiette et lui lançais dessus. Je pris tout ce qu'il me passait sous la main. Il les évita et me ceintura la taille. Je lui griffais les joues jusqu'au sang. Quelqu'un rentra et s'interposa entre nous.

**-Sors de cette chambre McBrian.**

C'était Severus. Le traître me lança un regard noir et sortit. Je me relevais et courus à la salle de bain, rendant le peu que j'avais dans le ventre.

**-Lena, **m'appela Narcissa, **je peux entrer ?**

J'appuyais ma joue contre le carrelage froid. Elle posa sa main sur mon front.

**-Comment te sens-tu ?**

Je secouais la tête et vomis de nouveau. Je me relevais et me rinçais la bouche avant de retourner dans la chambre. Mon bras gauche me chauffa légèrement et je ressentis l'inquiétude de Drago avant que le lien se coupe aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Severus laissa une fiole sur la table de nuit avant de sortir suivit de Narcissa. Je sombrais dans un sommeil comateux.


	22. Chapter 22: Oublies moi

Les jours passaient, et mes pouvoirs m'étaient enlevés pour un temps limité. Le rituel me vidait de toutes mes forces. Mes nausées étaient de plus en plus présentes. Je refusais toujours de me nourrir et j'avais perdu plusieurs kilos. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement sur Tyler. Il la referma et s'avança jusqu'à moi.

**-Il est temps que tu me donnes ce que je veux.**

Il me plaqua sur le lit et me bâillonna. Il arracha la chemise que je portais et saisis violemment mon sein. Je me débattis mais j'étais trop faible. Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Il me retira mon pantalon et je me retrouvais en culotte, exposée, sans moyen de me défendre. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Tyler tourna la tête.

**-Malefoy casses toi tu...**

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Drago le frappa avant de lui lancer un stupéfix. Il referma a porte et vit vers moi. Il retira mon bâillon. Je m'accrochais à lui. Il tremblais contre moi et me serra fort.

**-C'est fini ma belle, je vais te sortir de d'ici.**

Il se leva et me tendit une cape. Je l'enfilais rapidement et rabattis la capuche sur ma tête. Il regarda Tyler, la main sur sa baguette. Je posais ma main sur son épaule. Il inspira profondément. Je ne voulais pas qu'il tue quelqu'un par ma faute. Il prit ma main et on sortit. Au bout du couloir on entendit des bruits de pas venir dans notre direction. Il me plaque contre le mur, derrière une statue. Les deux gardes passèrent devant nous sans remarquer notre présence. Il pencha la tête et vérifia si la voie était libre. On courut jusqu'à l'escalier.

**-Drago ?**

On se tourna pour découvrir Narcissa.

**-Qu'est ce que …**

**-La prisonnière s'est échappée !**

Il regarda sa mère. Elle me regarda avant de lui sourire tendrement.

**-Vas mon fils.**

Il serra ma main et on poursuivit notre course jusqu'à la porte. Les mangemorts nous avaient retrouvés.

**-Cours je te rejoins ! **me lança-t-il.

Je sortis du manoir. Des sors fusaient autour de moi. Il me suivit de près, un balais à la main. Je montais derrière lui et on prit la fuite. Un violent frisson me prit. La fureur de Voldemort flottait dans l'air. Les mangemorts étaient toujours derrière nous, Bellatrix à leur tête.

**-Tu ne t'échapperas pas aussi facilement !**

Elle lança un sort qui toucha la balais. Déséquilibré, on tomba. Je roulais au sol sur plusieurs mètres. La pluie se mit à tomber. Drago était allongé près de moi. Nos poursuivants passèrent au dessus de nous sans nous voir. Il se releva et vint vers moi.

**-Tu n'as rien ?**

Je secouais la tête. Il m'embrassa fiévreusement et me serra contre lui. On resta comme ça sous l'orage. Un éclair vert passa au dessus de nous. Je relevais la tête et vis au loin Queudver suivit d'autres hommes.

**-Lena regarde moi.**

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

**-Drago ! Qu'est ce que tu fais, ils vont nous...**

Je fus comme hypnotisé par son regard.

**-Efface moi de tes souvenirs, oublies tout de moi, nos moments passés ensemble, mon existence.**

**-Non ! Non ! Fais pas ça !**

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et se fut le trou noir.

_P.D.V Harry_

Trois semaine que Lena avait été enlevée. Une semaine que le Ministère de la magie était tombé. Poudlard subissait de nombreuses attaques mais on tenait bon. Dehors, la pluie tombait pur ne plus s'arrêter. Un éclair illumina le ciel. Une personne était allongé dans la cour. Je fronçais les sourcils et me précipitais en courant dehors.

**-Harry !**cria Hermione.

Je poussais la lourde porte de l'entrée et sortis. Je m'approchais de la fille. J'écartais doucement les cheveux trempés de son visage.

**-Lena...**soufflais-je n'en pas mes yeux.

Elle était glacée. Sa respiration était faible. Je la soulevais et courus à l'infirmerie. J'ouvris la porte d'un coup pied.

**-Mme Pomfresh !**

Je la posais sur un des lits.

** que faîtes vous...**

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit Lena. Elle la prit immédiatement en charge.

**-Merlin ! Allez chercher Albus et Minerva !**

J'acquiesais et courus au bureau de Dumbledore. J'entrais en trombe.

**-Harry ?**

**-C'est...C'est Lena, elle est à l'infirmerie.**

Il se leva aussitôt et alla rapidement la voir. Hermione et le autres attendaient devant la porte. Miguel faisait les cents pas. Il avait des cernes très marqués sous les yeux. Il regardait la porte anxieux. Dumbleodre sortit suivit de McGonagall.

**-Comment va-t-elle ?**demanda-t-il immédiatement.

**-Elle a beaucoup trop maigris et elle est très faible, vidée de son énergie vitale. Elle n'a pas mangé depuis des jours**

**-Est-ce qu'on peu la voir ?  
**

**-Oui mais ne faîtes pas de bruit.**

_P.D.V Miguel_

Elle était dans le lit près de la fenêtre. Sa peau était très pâle et ses os ressortaient, signe de sa perte de poids. Je lui embrassais le front et pris la main dans la mienne. J'avais peur de la briser tant elle paraissait fragile et faible.  
Mme Pomfresh me regarda l'air grave.

**-Mr Tevez, je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important, vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir.**

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Harry et m'assis.

**-Voilà, elle... Elle est enceinte.**

Sous le choque, je me contentais de la regarder, ne réagissant pas. Harry le fit à ma place.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Mr. Potter, ne criez pas.  
**

**-Mais comment... elle n'a pas été...**

Ça je ne le savais pas, mais je pense que...

**-Depuis combien de temps ?**demandais-je.

**-Un mois et deux semaines.**

Ça correspondait.

**-Elle est enceinte de Drago.**

Tout le monde prit le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Ron prit un air dégoûté et Hermione le frappa.

**-Bon, elle a besoin de repos je vous prierais donc de bien vouloir sortir.**

**-Madame, laissez nous rester avec elle**, la supplia Ginny

**-Mais...**

**-Je ne pense pas que leur présence soit un problème, **intervint Dumbledore.

**-Très bien**soupira-t-elle

On s'installa autour d'elle. Je gardais sa main dans la mienne et ne fermais pas l'œil de la nuit, veillant sur elle.


	23. Chapter 23: Moi ? Etre maman

_P.D.V Lena_

J'avais l'impression d'avoir un troupeau d'hippogriffes courant dans ma tête. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. _Ou suis-je ?_Quelqu'un me tenait la main. Je criais et me débattis. Cette personne releva la tête.

**-Lena, c'est moi ! Calme toi !**

Je me relevais d'un bond et me retrouvais debout sur le lit.

**-Lena, tu es en sécurité.**

Je le regardais plus attentivement.

**-Miguel ? **demandais-je la voix tremblante.

Il acquiesça et je me laissais tomber à genoux. Il me prit dans ses bras et j'éclatais et sanglots.

**-C'est fini, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.**

Il embrassa mon front. Je fus soudain prise de nausées. Je le repoussais et vomis le peu que j'avais dans le ventre. La sueur perlait sur mon front. Il m'essuya la bouche et me porta dans un autre lit. Je vis tous mes amis rassemblés autour de nous.

**-Désolée, ça m'arrive souvent ces temps ci... Mais comment sus-je revenue ?**

**-Tu ne te souviens pas ?  
**

**-Non.  
**

**-C'est sûrement Drago !**s'exclama Ginny.

Mon mal de tête revint subitement. Je portais la main à ma tempe en grimaçant.

**-Qui ? **demandais-je

**-Ha ha, très drôle, **commenta Ron.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

**-Je ne connais personne du nom de Drago.**

**-Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?**demanda Harry.

**-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais poser cette question.**

Mon frère se pencha vers moi.

**-Tu veux bien que je jettes un coup d'œil à tes souvenirs ?**

**-Vas-y.**

Il prit ma tête entre ses mains et me regarda droit dans le yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa le visage fermé. Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh entrèrent.

**-Comment vous sentez-vous Miss ?**me demanda cette dernière.

**-J'ai des nausées et un horrible mal de tête.**

**-Vos nausées sont tout à fait normales.  
**

**-Comment ça ?  
**

**-Et bien tout simplement parce que vous êtes enceinte.**

Je la regardais fixement, tentant de digérer cette nouvelle. Je posais ma main sur mon ventre. _Moi...être Maman..._

**-Il faut que vous mangiez, vous avez perdu beaucoup trop de kilos.**

J'avais affamé mon bébé...

**-Il n'a rien ? **Paniquais-je.

**-Pardon ?  
**

**-Le...Le bébé...Il n'a rien ? Il est en bonne santé ?  
**

**-Tu veux le garder ?**Me demanda doucement Hermione.

**-Cela va peut être paraître étrange, mais je le veux vraiment, je...je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer mais...**

Mon frère me prit la main.

**-On sera la pour ce bébé et toi, tu ne seras pas seule.**

Je souris.

**-Bien et maintenant mangez.**

Elle posa le plateau près de moi. Je commençais à manger et Miguel, Harry et Dumbledore sortirent.

_P.D.V Miguel_

Je fis signe aux autres et on sortit dans le couloir.

**-Elle n'a plus aucun souvenirs de lui. C'est comme si il n'avait jamais existé pour elle.**

**-Tu pense que c'est Voldemort le responsable ? **demanda Harry.

**-Non...Je pense plutôt que c'est Drago. J'ai aperçus le bras de Lena, le prénom est complètement effacé. J'ai sentis la magie d'un sort assez complexe.**

Dumbledore était pensif.

**-Dans ce cas nous allons faire comme ci de rien n'était. Respectons le choix que le jeune Malefoy a fais en effaçant sa mémoire.**

**-Bien.**

On retourna à l'infirmerie. Elle avait reprit quelques couleurs et parlait avec les filles.

**-Il a utilisé un rite ancien qui constituait à prendre ma puissance magique pour un temps**

**limité.  
**

**-Alors c'est comme ça que le Ministère est tombé, **dit Hermione.

Ma sœur hocha la tête. Elle se sentait coupable. Je m'avançais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras.

**-Ce n'est pas ta faute Lena d'accord ?**

**-Oui.**

Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle m'était revenu et je ne laisserais plus personne la faire souffrir et me l'enlever.


	24. Chapter 24: La bataille de Poudlard

P.D.V Lena

Les mois étaient passés et la guerre faisait rage. Poudlard avait été attaqué de nombreuses fois mais nous avions tenus. Seul les dernières années étaient restés au château. Les autres avaient été renvoyé auprès de leur famille. J'en étais à mon 2 mois de grossesse. Mon ventre était légèrement arrondi. Depuis quelques jours, j'avais des envies étranges. Par exemple, en ce moment même je mangeais du bœuf avec un sauce à la menthe et des pâtes au caramel.

-**Mais comment peut-tu manger ça ?**s'exclama Ron.

Je souris et posais ma main sur on ventre.

**-C'est mon petit gars qui aime ça.**

**-Au faite comment vas-tu l'appeler ?**

Je levais les yeux vers mon frère.

**-Ethan Alexandre Seltari**

A l'entente du prénom de notre père, il sourit, heureux et fier. Il se pencha et embrassa ma joue. Je me levais pour m'étirer quand soudain le château tout entier se mit à trembler. Je me rattrapais au mur.

**-Que ce passe-t-il ?**

**-Regarder dehors !**

Je me précipitais à la fenêtre. Je vis avec effroi que les défenses magiques de Poudlard étaient entrain de tomber. Je vis des ombres parcourir le ciel et se diriger vers le château.

-**Ça a commencé **dis-je sombrement.

Harry posa sa main sur mon épaule le visage dur. Dumbledore et l'ensemble des professeurs entrèrent dans la grande salle.

**-Mes enfants, il est temps de se battre pour notre liberté. Soyez forts.**

Il se tourna ensuite vers nous. J'acquiesçais et me tournais vers les autres élèves.

**-On met le plan à exécution. On se sépare en groupe dans chaque aile du château.**

Je claquais des doigts et me changeais mes vêtements. Je fis apparaître mes épées et le rangeais dans leur fourreaux croisés dans mon dos. Je lançais un sort de protection autour de mon ventre. Je remontais mon foulard sur mon visage.

**-Je vous rappelle notre objectif, il faut attirer Voldemort dans l'aile sud, là ou se trouve Harry.**

Je partis ensuite avec mon groupe. On arriva au couloir des statues des fondateurs de Poudlard. On se cacha derrière elles et on attendit. Ce fut très silencieux, même trop. Puis j'entendis des pas et une voix chantonner.

**-Vous aller tous mourir, notre seigneur vaincra !**

Puis un rire sadique suivit.

**-Bellatrix, **soufflais-je entre mes dents.

Avant que je ne puisse lancer un sort, le plafond s'effondra et les Mangemorts fondirent sur nous.

**-Tuez les tous ! Mais laissez moi la Seltari !**cria-t-elle.

Je sortis de ma cachette. Watisha surgit à mes côtés et se lança dans la bataille en rugissant. Je m'avançais vers Bellatrix. Les sorts me frôlaient mais je ne regardais qu'elle. Elle leva sa baguette au moment ou je me plaçais face à elle. Je jouais la carte de la provocation.

**-Dit moi Bella, ou est passé ton petit maître ? Aurait-il trop peur de simples adolescents ?**

**-Tais toi ! Le seigneur des ténèbres vous ferra payer ! En particulier toi ! Il prendra plaisir à te torturer personnellement toi et ton bâtard !  
**

**-Tu vas regretter tes paroles et tes actes !**crachais-je

Je sortis mes épées, les fis tourner et attaquais. Elle lança un sort en direction de mon ventre. Je le déviais du plat de mon épée. Malgré toutes mes attaques, je n'arrivais pas à l'atteindre. Je fis alors semblant d'être déséquilibrée. Elle sauta à pieds joins dans mon piège.

**-Avada K...**

Je brisais sa baguette en deux du tranchant de mon épée.

**-Sale petite garce !**

Elle me poussa, et je trébuchais sur un corps. Je lâchais mes épées et amortis ma chute de mes mains. Je réussis à atterrir sur le dos. Ma tête cogna violemment contre le sol. Je sentis un liquide poisseux couler le log de ma joue et une odeur de rouille me monta à la tête. Je gémis et me relevais. Elle avait ramassé une de mes armes. Elle s'avança et me la planta dans la cheville. J' hurlais de douleur.

**-Tu n'es rien Tu vas mourir seule !**

Elle tourna la manche, accentuant l'horrible douleur. Mon autre épée était à environ un mère de moi. Je tendis la main et rampais difficilement jusqu'à elle.

**-Mon maître ne sera pas vraiment heureux de ne pas avoir put te tuer, mais bon.**

Elle leva le bras.

**-Je t'envoie rejoindre tes parents !**

J'attrapais l'arme, me retournais et la lui plongeais en plein cœur. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Un filet de sang lui coula le long de la bouche.

**-Vas en enfer.**

Je la repoussais de mon pied et son cadavre tomba dans un bruit sourd. Je me redressais en grimaçant. L'os de ma cheville était brisée et le sang coulait à flots. J'entendis quelqu'un s'avance vers moi. Je me retournais, baguette en main. Il, ou plutôt elle enleva son masque.

**-Du calme, je ne te ferais pas de mal, je suis venu t'aider.**

Je plissais les yeux.

**-Narcissa ?**

Elle sourit faiblement et s'agenouilla en face de moi.

**-Mais, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Et votre mari, et Voldemort ?**

**-Je suis de ton côté, je dois te protéger.**

Elle posa sa main sur le manche de l'épée et la retira d'un coup sec. J'étouffais un cri. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Je me mordis les lèvres pendant que ma blessure se refermait et que mon os se remettait en place. Je soulevais mon T-shirt et vérifiais si tout allais bien. Narcissa écarquilla les yeux.

**-Tu es encein...**

Je posais ma main sur sa bouche et regardais autour de moi. Elle comprit et hocha la tête. Je me relevais et ramassais rapidement mes épées. Elle regarda le corps de sa sœur.

**-Oh Bella, tu as choisis la mauvaise route ma très cher sœur.**

Je regardais par la fenêtre. Tous les autres étaient dehors, le plan n'avait pas marché.

**-Merde !**

Je me tournais vers les survivants de mon groupe.

**-On sort !**

Je sifflais un coup et Aria arriva au galop. Je montais sur son dos.

**-Allez ma belle !**

On arriva sur la champ de bataille. Je ne voyais ni Harry ni Dumbledore. J'eus soudain la chair de poule. Je tournais la tête et vis Voldemort s'avancer en tuant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Un homme attaqua Ginny par derrière alors qu'elle se battait avec Queudever. Je talonnais la licorne et elle s'interposa entre eux. L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté et inspira profondément en fermant les yeux.

**-Je sens la peur sur ta peau, **dit-il en soupirant d'extase, **et j'adore ce parfum.**

**-Le lycan...**

Il sourit de ses dents tranchantes.

**-Exact**

Le ciel se dégagea alors, laissant apparaître la pleine lune, énorme et brillante. Il se transforma en un instant. Il hurla et plongea sur moi. Aria se cabra et je tombais en arrière. Je me couchais à terre, l'évitant de peu. Un autre hurlement retentit et un second lycan vint à la charge.

**-REMUS !**

J'étais encerclée par les deux loups-garou. Ils tournaient autour de moi, s'affrontant de regard et faisant claquer leur mâchoire. J'étais la proie et un seul d'entre eux m'aurait. D'un seul mouvement ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Je rampais loin d'eux, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Je me relevais et vis Harry faire face à Voldemort. Il était à genoux et se tenait la tête en hurlant. Je courus vers lui à toutes allures, évitant les sorts. Je levais les mains et créais une barrière protectrice autour de lui. Voldemort leva les yeux vers moi dans un rictus amusé. Harry hurlait toujours. Je posais mes mains sur ses tempes et essayais de stopper sa souffrance. Profitant de ma distraction, le seigneur des ténèbres brisa la protection.

**-Avada Kedavra !**

Tout ce passa comme au ralentit. Je regardais ce monstre droit dans les yeux. L'éclair vert arriva vers nous. Dumbledore apparut soudainement devant nous et prit le sort de plein fouet. Avant que je ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, le corps de mon tuteur tomba au sol. Je me jetais à ses côtés et agrippais ses bras.

**-NON ! OUVREZ LES YEUX !**

L'assassin éclata de rire. J' hurlais. La fureur monta en moi. Le sol trembla et des éclairs parcoururent le ciel. Mes cheveux fouettaient mon visage alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Une onde de choc lumineuse s'échappa de mon corps et envoya Voldemort à plusieurs mètres de nous. Je regardais autour de moi et vit Neville près de Nagini.

**-Neville ! Tue le serpent !**

Il sortit l'épée de Godrick Gryffondor du Choixpeau. Il la leva au dessus de sa tête et trancha la tête de cette maudite bête. Voldemort hurla un instant avant de se relever et de rire. Ce n'était pas normal. Le serpent mort, il devrait être à l'agonie. A moins que...

Je plongeais ma main dans ma botte et en ressortis ma dague. Je m'agenouillais devant Harry et lui enfonçais en plein cœur. Il écarquilla les yeux. Les combats cessèrent et tous regardèrent dans notre direction. Ginny courut vers nous mais fut stoppé par mon champ de force.

**-QU'AS TU FAIT !**

**-Ce qu'il fallait faire.**

Je tournais d'un coup sec la dague et il mourut dans mes bras. Une ombre noire sortit de sa bouche. Voldemort tomba à genoux. Je m'emparais de la baguette d'Harry et me relevais.

**-Tu n'es plus immortel Tom Jedusor !**

Il braqua son regard emplit de folie sur moi. Nous lançâmes l'expelliarmus en même temps. Les deux sort se rencontrèrent et s'affrontèrent. Je n'arrivais pas à prendre le dessus, la fatigue me faisant trembler. Puis je sentis une force s'ajouter à la mienne. Mon sort gagna un peu de terrain. Je tournais la tête et vit mes parents à côté de moi. Ils me sourirent. Puis je vis ceux d'Harry ainsi que Dumbleodre. Je fus entouré de toutes les victimes de cet homme au cœur de pierre. Je puisais dans mes dernières forces. Je le désarmais et il fut projeter en arrière.

**-Tom Jedusor, tu vs payer pour tous tes crimes !**

Alors tous les fantômes fondirent sur lui.

**-NON ! NE ME TOUCHER PAS ! JE NE PEUX PAS MOURIR !**

Son visage se fissura laissant échapper de la lumière blanche. Son corps se désintégra.

Autour de moi, mes alliés crièrent de joie. Les mangemorts prirent la fuite, pourchasser par les aurors. Ginny était près d'Harry.

**-Je t'en pris ! Ouvre les yeux Harry ! Regarde moi, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Je t'aime !**

Je m'avançais vers eux.

**-Ne t'approches pas de lui !**

Les fantômes disparurent exceptés les parents d'Harry et les miens. Je ne l'écoutais pas et posais ma main sur le manche de ma dague.

**-Il n'est pas trop tard, je peux le sauver mais il faut que quelqu'un se sacrifie.**

**-Je vais le faire...**

Je relevais brutalement la tête.

**-Miguel...**

Il s'avança vers moi et tomba à genoux. Sa chemise était entièrement imbibé de sang, son sang.

**-Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, alors je lui donne ma vie.**

Les larmes dévalèrent le long de mes joues.

**-Lena, tu dois le faire, **dit-il fermement.

J' hochais difficilement la tête. Il s'allongea près d'Harry. Je posais mon front contre celui de mon frère. Il me regarda dans les yeux.

**-Je t'aime petite sœur.**

Je posais mes mains sur ses joues et murmurais l'incantation. Le corps de Miguel se mit à briller. Puis cette lumière passa de lui à Harry. Sa respiration faiblit, il me fit un léger sourire et mourut dans mes bras. Je me tournais immédiatement vers Harry et retirais la dague. Je refermais la blessure et commençais un massage cardiaque. Toutes les secondes, j'envoyais un petit électrochoc mais son cœur ne repartait toujours pas. Je levais alors le poing et l'abattis violemment sur sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux en haletant avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Ginny lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Je me retournais vers Miguel et lui fermais les yeux. Je regardais mes parents, il était près d'eux. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je sentis son contact glacé l'espace d'un court instant et il recula. Mes parents sourirent et disparurent. Lily et James Potter sourirent à leur fils et partirent à leur tour. Je posais la tête contre le cou de mon frère et éclatais en sanglots. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. C'était Harry. Je plongeais dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui. C'était comme si Miguel vivait à travers Harry.

**-C'était le seul moyen, il est partit, il est partit...**

**-C'est fini, tout est fini.**

On resta la au milieu des corps jonchant le sol, au milieu des mangemorts en fuite, au milieu des cris de joie et de tristesse. Un partie du château était en flammes. Je me détachais doucement de lui et me relevais. Je marchais un peu et m'arrêtais. Un hurlement retentit derrière moi et je sentis un souffle brûlant sur ma nuque. Watisha se tapit au sol et rugit. Je lui fis signe de ne pas bouger. Je me retournais lentement. C'était Remus. Il renifla l'air et grogna en sentant le sang que j'avais sur moi. Je reculais et me pris le pied dans un corps. Je tombais en arrière. Il grogna et je tendis la main vers lui.

**-Lena, ne fais pas ça !**

Le loup rugit et se plaça au dessus de moi. Il protégeais sa proie.

**-N'approchez pas !**Ordonnais-je.

Je relevais les yeux sur le Lycan.

**-Remus, je sais que tu es toujours là quelque part, je sais que tu peux m'entendre Reprends contrôle ! Tu en es capable !**

Il fit claquer ses dents à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il se redressa et secoua la tête en gémissant. Tonks s'approcha de lui.

**-Remus, je t'en pris reviens !**

Il commença à reprendre forme humaine, mais le pouvoir de la lune était trop fort. MacGonagall lança un sort et les nuages cachèrent la lune. Il s'effondra à côté de moi. Je me relevais et tout devint trouble autour de moi. On cria mon nom et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.


	25. Chapter 25: Epilogue

_« La paix règne enfin dans la monde des sorciers. Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort a été anéantit par le survivant Harry Potter fils de James et Lily Potter et par Lena Seltari fille d'Alexandre et Célène Seltari. Au cours de cette bataille qui a eu lieu à l'école des sorciers, Poudlard, de nombreuses personnes on perdus la vie. Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dubledore en fait partit. L'hommage à toute les victimes c'est déroulé hier, dans l'après-midi. Le survivant ainsi que ses amis étaient présents excepté la jeune Seltari qui est actuellement plongé dans la coma depuis maintenant un peu plus de six mois […]  
La traque des anciens partisans de Voldemort, les mangemorts se poursuit toujours. Une majorité d'entre eux à été arrêté. Une grande période de jugement s'installe au Ministère de la magie […] Nous pouvons dès à présent vivre sans crainte ni peur. »_

Harry déposa la Gazette du sorcier sur la table en face de lui et soupira. Il se passa la main sur le visage, exténuée. La journée d'hier avait été très longue. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Blaise Zabini. Entraîné de force par ses parents dans les troupes de Voldemort, il avait été innocenté par le tribunal. Mais Harry était tout de même septique.

**- Alors, comment va-t-elle ?**demanda-t-il doucement.

Son regard se porta sur la jeune fille allongée dans un lit de l'hôpital St Mangouste. C'était Lena Seltari.

**-Son état est stable. Les médicomages disent qu'elle se protège.  
**

**-Et le bébé.  
**

**-Il n'a rien.**

Il la regarda, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

**-Tu sais, j'ai encore du mal à croire à ton revirement de situation Blaise.**

**-Contrairement à ce que vous avez pus penser d'après mes actes, je ne suis pas un « méchant ». J'aimais juste vous embêter. Toutes ces histoires de sang pur me passaient complètement au dessus de la tête mais mes parents n'étaient pas de cette avis.  
**

**-Pourquoi viens-tu la voir ?  
**

**-Je l'apprécie, même si elle finissait toujours par me dire d'aller me faire voir.**

Il sourit en la regardant, puis son regard devint grave.

**-J'ai juré de veillé sur elle.**

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise.

**-C'est lui qui te l'a demandé, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui, il ne peut pas revenir en Angleterre pour l'instant.**

A ce moment là, l'appareil contrôlant les battements de cœur de Lena s'affola. Elle s'agita sur son lit.

**-Fais pas ça ! Ne me laisses pas !**cria-t-elle.

Deux infirmières entrèrent dans la chambre et mirent les deux jeunes hommes à la porte.

**-On a besoin du Médicomage Summers !**Cria la première.

Harry attrapa le bras de la femme et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle le regarda hésitante. Le médicomage arriva et elle se libéra de la poigne d'Harry. Elle referma la porte. Les cris de la jeune femme retentirent derrière la porte. Les heures passaient et toujours aucune nouvelle. Puis un autre cri se fit entendre, remplaçant ceux de Lena. Celui d'un nouveau-né. La porte s'ouvrit sur le Médicomage. Sa blouse était tâché de sang.

**-Allez-vous nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ! **l'agressa Harry.

**-Calmez vous . Mlle. Seltari est sortit de son coma et vient juste d'accoucher.**

Blaise regarda Harry. Ils étaient sous le choque.

**-Peut-on la voir ?**

**-Oui, mais ne la fatiguer pas, elle a besoin de repos.**

_P.D.V Lena Seltari_

Une horrible douleur me contracta la ventre et me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris des inconnus autour de moi. J'étais allongé sur un lit. Une femme me tenait la main.

**-Vous êtes entrain d'accoucher Mademoiselle, poussez !**

Un contraction me fit crier. Je soufflais et suivis ses instructions. Des heures plus tard, la sage-femme déposa ce petit être dans mes bras. Je fondis en larmes. La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry.

**-Lena...**souffla-t-il.

Il s'assit sur la chaise près du lit.

**-Harry, regarde mon fils.**

Il sourit et posa sa main sur ma joue.

**-Il est magnifique.**

Je caressais la petite main de mon fils, Ethan Alexandre Seltari.

**-Si tu savais à quel point nous étions inquiets. Cela faisait six mois que tu étais dans le coma.  
**

**-Je suis désolée**, dis-je en lui prenant la main.

**-Tu n'as pas l'être, **dit une autre voix.

Je levais les yeux et vis Zabini.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici lui ?** m'écriais-je

**-C'est un...Un ami **dit Harry moqueur.

**-Un ami ! **M'étranglais-je presque.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Je fus vite fatiguée. Harry posa Ethan dans son berceau. Il embrassa mon front. Za...Blaise m'adressa un signe de la main et sortit. Je regardais la chambre et mon regard se posa sur la Gazette posé sur la table. Je la fis léviter jusqu'à moi et lus l'article. Je jetais le journal au sol et m'allongeais, le visage couvert de larmes. Je m'endormis, exténuée.

Les pleurs d'Ethan me réveillèrent. J'ouvris les yeux et vis la sage-femme le prendre. Elle me sourit et le posa dans mes bras.

**-Il a faim.**

Je retirais la manche de ma chemise et lui donnait le sein. Il téta avec gourmandise et il ouvrit pour la première fois ses yeux. Il était d'un bleu acier si semblable à... J'eus un léger mal de tête. Je secouais la tête et me concentrais sur mon fils. Il lâcha mon sein et du lais lui coula le log de la bouche. Je lui essuyais et le calais contre mon épaule. Je lui tapotais le dos et il fit son rot. Je remis ma chemise et l'allongeais dans mes bras. Je posais mon doigt dans sa main et il le serra. Je souris heureuse. On frappa à la porte.

**-Entrez !**

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny et Hermione. Elles avaient le visage couvert de larmes.

**-Lena Felicia Seltari, ne me refait plus jamais ça !**s'exclama Ginny, les mains sur les hanches.

A cette instant, sa ressemblance avec sa mère était frappante. Puis elle me serra dans ses bras. Ethan n'étant pas à l'aise se mit à pleurer. Elle s'écarta et je le berçais.

**-Là, c'est finit mon ange.**

Je levais la tête et regardais les personnes présentes. Il y avait Harry, Ron, Blaise, Narcissa et Severus. Quand je vis se dernier, le soulagement m'envahit. Il était en vie. Je lui fis signe de s'approcher. Je levais mon bras et le serrais contre moi. Il me rendit mon étreinte. Il embrassa mon front et se recula. Je posais ensuite Ethan dans ses bras.

**-Dit bonjour à ton parrain mon cœur ! **Dis-je en souriant.

Il ne savait pas y faire avec la petit. Je ris devant sa gène. Mais je décelais une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux. Ce fut autour de Narcissa de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle se figea un instant et le regarda plus attentivement. Puis elle le passa à Ginny.

**-Alors, qu'est ce que tu envisages de faire ? **me demanda Severus.

**-D'abord, je vais trouvé une maison pour nous deux et ensuite je compte passer le concours pour l'entrée à l'école des aurors.**

**-Tu es sûr ?  
**

**-Severus, j'en suis certaine. Je ne pourrais pas rester les bras croisés alors que des partisans de Voldemort courent encore dans la nature.**

Harry, Ron et Mione se regardèrent en souriant. Puis Hermione me tendit deux lettres. Il y en avait une qui venait du Ministère de la magie et la lettre de l'école des aurors.

_Félicitation Mademoiselle Seltari, votre inscription à l'école des aurors à été accepté. Nous sommes heureux de vous compter dans nos rangs._

**-On dirait bien que tous les quatre, nous avons la même ambition.**dit Harry.

**-C'est génial, mais il faut que je trouve un appartement et je ne pourrais pas laisser Ethan...**

**-Installa toi à la maison ! **s'exclama Narcissa.

**-Madame Malefoy, vous êtes sur de vous ?**

**-Absolument ! Et puis tutoie-moi et appelle moi Cissy.  
**

**-D'accord, mais c'est provisoire, le temps que je termine ma formation.  
**

**-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Je peux m'occuper d'Ethan et puis Severus m'aidera !**

Je le regardais, douteuse. Il était plus que gênée. Il lança un regard à Narcissa. J'écarquillais les yeux et j'éclatais de rire. Les autres me regardaient interloqués. Severus se refrogna encore plus. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.

**-Lena ? **demanda Ron.

Je me calmais un cours instant.

**-Severus est en couple avec Narcissa !**

La tête de mes amies me fit repartir dans mon fou rire. Ils me suivirent ensuite. Il se leva brusquement. J'arrêtais de rire. Il sortit dans un retournement de cape digne de lui et claqua la porte. On se regarda et on rit de nouveau.

Je fus libéré de l'hôpital deux jours plus tard. Harry m'amena au Terrier. La porte s'ouvrit sur Watisha et Selta. Je m'agenouillais et posais le landau d'Ethan au sol. Elle me lécha le visage et je le serrais dans mes bras. Elle baissa ensuite la tête vers mon fils. Je souris tandis qu'elle le regardait attentivement. Alors elle s'assit devant lui et surveilla les alentours. Selta se posa sur mon épaule et frotta sa tête contre ma joue. Je repris le landau et entrais. Tout le monde était là, Remus et Tonks, Molly et Arthur, Georges... Ce dernier me regarda tristement. Alors Fred nous avait quitté. J'essayais de retenir mes larmes. Molly me prit dans ses bras. Je regardais Harry. Il hocha la tête. Molly me proposa de surveiller Ethan.  
Je sortis et pris le bras d'Harry. Il nous fit transplaner. Un cimetière se trouvait devant nous. Il se mit à neiger. Je regardais Harry et avançais parmi les sépultures. J'arrivais devant celle de Miguel. Je tombais à genoux et laissais mes larmes couler. Je posais ma main contre le marbre glacé.

**-Ce cimetière est entièrement consacré aux victimes de la bataille de Poudlard. Celle de Dumbledore est au centre, **m'expliquadoucement Harry.

Je fermais les yeux et tournais mes paumes vers le ciel. Une centaine de lanternes en papier apparurent au dessus de chaque tombe. Je pris celle de Miguel, l'embrassais et la lançais en l'air. Les autres suivirent et s'élevèrent, illuminant le ciel. Je me relevais. Harry posa son bras sur mon épaule.

**-Chaque année, je viendrais et lancerais les lanternes pour eux,**chuchotais-je, **pour leur montrer qu'on ne les oublies pas.  
**

**-Je viendrais aussi.**

Je le regardais en souriant tristement. On retourna au Terrier. Quand on arriva, on découvrit Mione et Ginny entrain de se disputer pour savoir qui porterai Ethan. Je souris face à cette scène, tout comme les autre. Je pris mon bébé, mettant fin à cette petite querelle. Molly nous appela pour le dîner. Puis je montais dans ma chambre. Ethan c'était endormi. Je le posais sur le lit et le recouvrit avec le drap. Je vis ma boîte à musique poser sur l'oreiller. Je la pris dans mes mains et caressais les ailes quelque peu noircis. Je pris la clé que je gardais toujours sur moi et tournais. La mélodie raisonna tranquillement suivant son rythmes calme. Watisha posa sa tête sur ma cuisse. Je lui grattais la tête. Je regardais la lune qui illuminait le ciel. Je ressentais un grand vide en moi. Je posais ma main sur mon cœur. Ethan s'agita un peu et je le pris dans mes bras.

**-A présent, c'est un nouveau départ qui s'offre à nous Ethan **soufflais-je, **une nouvelle vie plus heureuse.**


	26. Notes de l'auteur

Et voilà la fin de ce premier tome ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je vais commencer le tome 2 dans une nouvelle fiction ! A bientôt !


End file.
